Hermione Granger Pairing Collection
by JailyForever
Summary: Most are written for The Ultimate Hermione Granger Pairings Challenge over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) Romantic and Platonic
1. Disapproval ft Antonin

**A/N:**

 **Written as part of an assignment using prompts provided by Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Antonin

 **Task:** Write about a **mother or a father (or both)** , and how they feel while their adolescent daughter is beginning to date/bring home a boyfriend/girlfriend for the first time. Are they happy? Are they upset that she is growing up so quickly? Do they lack trust in the person she is starting a relationship with?

 **Hopscotch:** Hermione/Antonin Dolohov (pairing), heaven (word) scrap (word)

 **Gringotts:** Pairing: Cross-Gen Het – Hermione/Antonin; Nouns – House, Door, Daughter, Husband, Wife, Eyes, Face, Cheek, Kitchen, Dining Room, Couch, Mum, Dad, Neck, Ear, Hands, Head; Adjectives – Cold, Dark, Thunderous

* * *

Disapproval

Hermione and her boyfriend had only been at her parent's house for less the ten minutes, and you could already cut the tension in the air with a knife.

Her mother and father had been exchanging worried looks since the moment they walked through the door, and it hadn't escaped their notice, and the conversation left a lot to be desired.

"Hermione, would you come and help me in the kitchen?" Mrs Granger asked suddenly, giving her husband yet another worried look.

When their daughter had called them a few weeks ago and informed them that she would be bringing home her boyfriend, she had warned them that he was a little bit older than her.

But now that she was looking into the cold, dark eyes of the man, who was at least twenty years her daughter's senior, Mrs Granger could safely say that she did not approve of Hermione's taste in men, and from the thunderous face on her husband's face it was safe to say that he agreed.

"Sure mum," Hermione replied, before giving Antonin a kiss on the cheek and whispering a few words of encouragement in his ear, and then following her mother into the kitchen

 **Disapproval**

As soon as the women had left the room, Mr Granger stood up from his reclining black armchair and moved to the couch where a rather nervous looking Antonin was seated.

Good, he thought to himself, he should be worried and scared, because when I'm done with him, no place, not even heaven will feel safe to him.

"I've heard about men like you," Mr Granger hissed at Antonin, as soon as his daughter was safely out of earshot. "Finding young girls to prey on and taking advantage of them. People like you belong on the scrap heap of society."

Antonin shifted to the right, and away from the protective father.

"Mr Granger, I can assure you that I only have the very best of intentions towards your daughter," Antonin replied, with his hand on his heart, and feeling slightly uncomfortable under the piercing stare of his girlfriend's father.

"Bullshit," the father spat, grabbing him by the scruff of the neck. "I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but what I do know is that this ends right now. After tonight, you will end your relationship with Hermione. Is that clear?"

Mr Granger released his grip on Antonin and pushed him away. His back hit the back of the couch with such force that it almost knocked the wind out of him.

Antonin fought the urge to draw his wand on the muggle and let out his repressed violent side. The last thing he wanted or needed was to antagonise his girlfriend's father even more. Hermione meant the world to him, and he owed it to her to make an effort.

He cleared his throat. "Mr Granger, nothing you could say or do could ever make me part from Hermione. In the short time we have been together, she has made me into a better man, and I will do anything and everything it takes to prove to you that I am worthy of your daughter, Sir."

Mr Granger narrowed his eyes and was about to respond to the man, when his wife and daughter entered the living room to announce that dinner was ready.

As he followed his wife towards the dining room, she gave him a look to ask him if the situation had been dealt with sufficiently.

He shook his head, and muttered, "That guy actually thinks he's good enough for our Hermione. Adamant that he's going to prove that he's worthy of our Hermione."

The couple paused in the doorway briefly as they observed their daughter and her older boyfriend interact.

They watched on as Hermione talked animatedly with her hands about her work, and how much she was enjoying the brand new challenges that came with working in her new job.

As Antonin captured both of Hermione's hands in his own, and leant forward to kiss her Mrs Granger had to hold her husband back as he made to lunge at him.

"Hands. Daughter. Kissing. Must. Stop." Mr Granger whispered as he tried to shake off his wife's grip.

"Not in front of Hermione, love," she whispered tenderly, as the couple prised themselves apart and apologised.

"Mum, Dad, are you going to sit down?" Hermione asked, casting them a questioning look.

"Of course we are," Mrs Granger answered, taking her husband's hand in her own, fully prepared for an uncomfortable evening.


	2. Experiment ft Terry Boot

**A/N:**

 **Written as part of an extra credit assignment and the Hermione Granger Pairing Challenge over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Task:** Write about a Ravenclaw student.

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Terry Boot

 **Speed Drabble:** black, return, "You have little faith in me."

 **Gringotts:** Pairings: Same Gen Het – Hermione/Terry

 **Word Count:** 302

* * *

Experiment

Hermione and Terry had been paired together for a practical experiment in Potions. The task they has been set was to create their own potion, using the knowledge that they had gained over the last seven years on the many uses of ingredients.

"You have five minutes to gather your ingredients and then you must return to your tables," Professor Slughorn announced.

The students scrambled from their desks and fought their way towards the storage cupboard. Hermione and Terry were the first to gather all the ingredients they had agreed upon, and return to their places.

Less the ten minutes into creating their potion, Terry grasped Hermione's wrist as she was about to place a sprig of peppermint into the black cauldron.

"You cannot use that. It won't work!" Terry exclaimed wildly.

"I'm offended," she gasped, wrenching her hand out of Terry's grasp. "I can't believe that you have little faith in me. I know what I'm doing."

The witch went ahead and placed the peppermint into the cauldron, and gave Terry a 'told you so' look when the potion changed to the desired acid green colour she wanted.

Terry huffed loudly, annoyed that Hermione had proven once again that she was more intelligent that he was. Whilst he admired her for her smarts, he found to be highly insulting to be so wrong.

For the rest of the lesson, at every turn Terry questioned everything, hoping that just once he would be able to outsmart 'the brightest witch of his age,' and prove his worth a Ravenclaw.

Unfortunately for him it wasn't meant to be, and Terry was constantly proven to be incorrect, and with every failure, the wizard became more and more frustrated, to the point where he moved to a different desk and decided to work on his own.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	3. First Date ft Charlie

**A/N:**

 **Written as part of the February Event (My Love) and for the Hermione Granger pairing challenge**

 **Prompt:** A First Date

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Charlie Weasley

 **Gringotts:** Pairing: Same Gen Het – Hermione/Charlie; Genre Specific: Romance – (Plot Point) Going to the movies; Charmed: Season 1 Episode 2 - (Dialogue) "Bad date?" / "No. No, no. Not at all. It was great. You know, dinner, movie, sex." / "Excuse me? On your first date? You sleaze."; Charmed: Season 1 Episode 7 – (Word) Popcorn, (Word) Movie; Noun – Hand, Food, Evening, Friend, Movie, Theatre, Jacket, Bucket, Popcorn, Strand; Adjective – Best, Delicious, Great, Amazing, Next, Large, Slight; Verb – Be, See; Said Word - Teased

 **Word Count:** 362

* * *

First Date

The couple walked hand in hand out Frankie and Benny's, after enjoying one of the best three course meals they had both had in a very long time.

The food had been delicious. The company had been great. And the view had been amazing.

"So where to next?" Hermione asked with a small smile on her face not wanting the evening to end so soon.

She was enjoying her first date with Charlie Weasley far more than she had originally anticipated, especially given that he was the older brother of her best friend, as well as her ex-boyfriend.

Hermione had been expecting it to be more awkward than relaxed.

"I was thinking about going to see a movie; there's this one that I saw advertised called Inception." Charlie suggested. "It's meant to be quite thought provoking."

Hermione had heard about the movie too, and as they entered the movie theatre, she expressed how much she had been hoping to see it.

"Two tickets for the next showing of Inception please," Charlie requested as he approached the counter. "And a large bucket of popcorn."

First Date

"So do you want to come back to mine?" Charlie asked, as he placed his jacket around Hermione's shoulders in the doorway of the theatre.

The witch found herself nodding. If it had been anyone else asking she would have told them to go straight to hell and that she was not that kind of girl.

But there was just something about Charlie Weasley that she couldn't say no to. It was something that both scared and excited her all at the same time.

First Date

"Bad date?" Ginny teased, as Hermione slipped in through the front door of their two bed-roomed flat.

"No. No, no. Not at all. It was great. You know, dinner, movie, sex."

As Hermione mumbled the last word she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and lowered her head, with a slight blush creeping onto her face.

"Excuse me? On your first date? You sleaze!" she exclaimed proudly. "How was the sex?"

"You do realise that's your brother you're talking about?" Hermione gasped.

"Oh yeah, never mind then," Ginny said with a shudder.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	4. Rainy Beach Day ft Lysander

**A/N:**

 **Written for the Hermione Granger Pairing Challenge and the February Event (My Love) over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompt:** (Location) Beach

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Lysander

 **Chocolate Frog:** Bonus – Lysander Scamander – Challenge – Write about Lysander Scamander

 **Hopscotch:** "I need this."(Dialogue), Dreamless Sleep (Potion), Rain (Weather Conditions)

 **Gringotts:** Pairing: Cross Gen Het – Hermione/Lysander; Nouns – Towel, Sun, Beach, Idea, Pocket, Belongings, Courage, Shower, Cure, Cold, Path, Cover; Adjectives - Striped, Perfect, Developing, Strong; Verbs – Ask, Go, Pack, Wrap, Love

 **Word Count:** 397

* * *

Rainy Beach Day

Hermione led back on the red and white striped towel, and shielded her eyes from the blinding sun with her arm.

"This really was a great idea Lysander," Hermione sighed. "It's been so long since I came to the beach."

Lysander smiled at Hermione and replied, "I know. I remember you mentioning last week how much used to love coming to the beach, and I just knew it would be the perfect date."

The ring in his pocket felt heavier than ever as he tried to work up the courage to ask the question he had been dying to ask her since the moment she agreed to go out with him.

However, less than five minutes later the heavens opened, drenching the happy couple with heavy rain, and Lysander's planned proposal was quickly forgotten.

The couple worked quickly to pack away all of their belongings, and then briskly walked back towards their flat; both members of the couple were internally cursing themselves for not bringing their wands with them.

* * *

"It'll be a - sneeze - great day you said, the – sneeze - sun will be shining all day you said," Hermione raged as she stormed up the path towards their apartment block. "Does this – sneeze - god awful rain look like – sneeze - sun?"

She walked through the door and slammed the door behind her, trying and failing to stifle the onslaught on sneezes that were coming thick and fast.

Lysander followed Hermione into the block of flats, apologising profusely and offering to brew her a draught of the Dreamless Sleep Potion.

As soon as they both safely in their flat, Hermione locked herself in the bathroom and decided to have a nice hot shower, whilst Lysander brewed the potion.

* * *

"Oh thank you," she whispered gratefully, taking the potion from her much younger boyfriend. "I need this."

Hermione drank deeply from the glass, knowing that the best cure for her developing cold was to have a good night's sleep. She closed her eyes immediately felt drowsy, and pulled the duvet cover tighter around her.

Just as she was about to drift off to sleep, she felt the bed next to her dip, and two strong arms wrap around her.

"I'm really sorry today didn't go as planned," he muttered against her hair.

"It doesn't matter; it's the thought that counts." Hermione yawned sleepily, before succumbing to sleep.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	5. Proposal ft Cedric

**A/N:**

 **Written as an assignment, part of the February Event (My Love), and for the Hermione Granger pairing challenge over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompt:** A proposal

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Cedric

 **Task:** Write about the most happiest day in your character's life and why it is the happiest

 **Hopscotch:** (Dialogue) "I love you."

 **Chocolate Frog:** Bronze – Celestina Warbeck – Challenge – Incorporate a real musician or band into your story.

 **Gringotts:** Genre Specific: Romance – (Word) Love, (Word) Boyfriend, (Object) Engagement Ring, Charmed: Season 1 Episode 3 (Object) Ring; Charmed: Season 1 Episode 4 (Word) Surprise; Charmed: Season 1 Episode 5 –, (Dialogue) "Love is a magic between two people that cannot be explained and cannot be conjured."; Season 1 Episode 5 – (Object) Bottle of wine; Pairing: Same Gen Het – Hermione/Cedric; Nouns – Penny, Fraction, Scene, Legs, Blindfold, Note, Knee, Heart, Man, Wife, Diamond, Box, Ring; Adjectives – Pretty, Slatted, Sweet, Melodic, Favourite, Hot, Blue, Nine, Gold; Verbs – Prevent, Plan, Expect, Marry, Involve; Family Vocab - Wife [180]

 **Word Count:** 671

* * *

Proposal

"Keep your eyes closed," he muttered in her ear as he pushed open the door to the quaint little restaurant that he had spent a pretty penny on hiring out for the evening.

Hermione lifted her eyelids a fraction so that she was observing the scene before her through slatted eyes. She couldn't make out very much, but what she could see was the legs of what appeared to be barstools

"No peeking," Cedric ordered, conjuring a blindfold over her eyes, to prevent her from trying seeing where they were going.

The sweet melodic tones of Adele's 'Make You Feel My Love' made a smile appear on Hermione's face. It was her one of her all time favourite songs, and it warmed her heart to know that Cedric had remembered that, especially since she had only mentioned it the once in the early days of their relationship.

"Lift your foot love," he whispered in her ear. His hot breath on her neck made her feel tingly from head to toe.

They walked for several more paces before Cedric placed his hands on her shoulders and halted her movements.

"We're here," he announced quietly, removing the blindfold and revealing the most romantic scene that she had ever seen.

Before her eyes was a beautifully laid table for two. The table cloth was a pristine white, with small lilac floral designs on it. There was a bottle of Ogden's finest wine, placed just off centre next to a vase of roses, and two crystal wine glasses set on the table with two piping hot plates of lasagne.

If that wasn't enough to surprise Hermione, then directly to her left on a small stage, she saw the Adele singing with a brilliant, broad smile on her face. She made a mental note to ask Cedric how he managed to pull this off at a later date.

"This is amazing Cedric," she whispered, turning to face her boyfriend. "When did you have time to plan all this?"

Her boyfriend shrugged and mumbled something about having a little bit of help from 'the boys.'

 **Proposal**

The evening passed too quickly for Hermione's liking, and all too soon they were being served dessert.

It was during this portion of the evening that she noticed Cedric becoming increasingly nervous and distracted. It was almost as though his attention was elsewhere.

Just as she was about to ask him where his head was at, Cedric went down on one knee and took her hand in his.

Hermione was sure that her heart skipped a beat as she began to realise what this whole evening had been about.

"Hermione Jean Granger, love is a magic between two people, that cannot be explained and cannot be conjured, and until I met you I never really understood what that meant.

Love is something that finds you when you least expect it. It's when another person's happiness is more important than your own.

But true love is like a Golden Snidget; everyone talks about them but very few are fortunate enough to find one in their lifetime. It is for this reason I count myself so lucky to have found you. I love you Hermione.

Would you make the happiest man alive and agree to become my wife?"

Hermione didn't miss the small beads of sweat the crept down the side of Cedric's face as he flipped the blue velvet box open. Inside there was a gorgeous nine caret white gold ring with an inclusion set diamond. Hermione thought that it was absolutely perfect, just like everything else had been this evening.

Her hands flew to her mouth in surprise. Of all the ways she had been expecting this night to go, she had never in a million years have guessed that it would involve a proposal.

"Will you marry me?" he asked confidently.

"Of course I will," Hermione gasped, allowing Cedric to place the flawless engagement on her ring finger.

Hermione would forever remember this day as being the happiest of her life.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	6. Friends With Benefits ft Blaise

**A/N:**

 **Written for the February Event (Teamwork) and Hermione Granger Pairing Challenge over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Task:** Write about someone who cheats at something

 **Extra Prompt:** (Word) Puny

 **Prompts:** (Object) Lingerie; (Title) Friends With Benefits

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Blaise

 **Gringotts:** Pairing: Same Gen Het - Hermione/Blaise; Genre Specific: Romance – (Word) Red, (Object) Lingerie; Noun – South, London, Week, Past, Cat, Wall, Body, Otter, Stairs, Passion, Children, Husband, Affair, Clothes, Relationship; Adjective – Empty, Heavy, Irresistible, Eerie, Amazing, New, Red, Familiar, Angry, Furious; Verb – Repair, Glance, Smirk, Happen

 **Word Count:** 449

* * *

Friends With Benefits

Hermione rapped on the front door of the house in the south of London.

Here she was again, less than a week after promising herself that she wouldn't allow this to happen any longer, that whatever it was that had been going on between them was over and they should put it in the past.

Those were all empty words though now it would seem, and as she heard his heavy footsteps approach the door she knew that he would more or less say exactly the same, all whilst having an irresistible smirk on his face.

She cast a glance over both of her shoulder, with an eerie feeling that she was being watched by someone, or something. The witch shook it off as paranoia when she noticed the snowy white cat sitting on the wall.

"I knew you'd be back, Hermione," he whispered seductively. "You just can't get enough of me and my amazing body can you my insatiable little otter."

She placed her hands gently on the cocky Slytherin's shoulders and pushed him into the house, connecting her lips with his as they went.

"Bedroom. Now." he demanded against her lips, taking her hand and pulling her up the stairs.

* * *

She was clad only in her brand new red lingerie.

Blaise was kissing her neck with a passion and desire that she had only ever known from him. He was making her feel things that she only ever read about, or seen in the movies.

It was times like these when she briefly entertained the idea of them being more than friends with benefits. Those ideas were quickly rid from her mind when she thought of the two young children she had at home, as well as the husband whom she had long since stopped loving.

The couple were so engrossed in their actions that they didn't hear the bedroom door being slammed open.

"WHAT THE DEVIL IS GOING ON HERE?" a familiar and angry voice shouted.

Hermione jumped away from Blaise, and was greeted by the furious face of her husband, Ron.

"Well?" he demanded. "How long has this _affair_ been going on for? You know I'm not even bothered; have a nice life with that puny idiot Hermione."

Blaise leant against the headboard with his arms resting behind his neck, whilst Hermione scrambled around for her clothes and hurried after her husband.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Hermione and Ron's marriage imploded. No amount of talking, apologising or counselling was enough to repair their fractured relationship.

Within a month of their divorce, Hermione was back in Blaise's arms, no longer as friends with benefits, but as boyfriend and girlfriend and they couldn't be happier.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	7. Best Way To End A Stressful Day ft Rufus

**A/N:**

 **Written for the February Event (My Love) over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompt:** (Action) Having a bath – alone or shared

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Rufus

 **Gringotts:** Paring: Cross Gen Het – Hermione/Rufus; Nouns – Department, Day, Hell, Problem, Work, Cupboard, Sound, Bathroom, Intruder, Bath, Bubble, Rose, Cherry, Cake, Water, Bathtub, Gesture; Adjectives – Small, Odd, Significant, Other; Verb – Smash, Shed, Sigh, Wash; Charmed: Season 1 Episode 5 (Action) Enjoying a bubble bath, (Object) Sponge

 **Word Count: 358**

* * *

Best Way To End A Stressful Day

Hermione closed the front door behind her and then leant against it with a heavy sigh.

The high flying head of department had just had the day from hell at work, with one problem after another coming up. Sometimes she truly thought she was the only one holding the department together.

She kicked off her shoes and placed them in the small cupboard to the right of the door, and padded towards the kitchen to pour herself a glass of orange juice.

Not a sound could be heard in the apartment, aside from the quiet sips Hermione was taking of her drink.

The young witch found this to be quite odd, especially since she was quite sure that her significant other had left work much earlier than she had.

Almost as soon as she had settled down on the couch, Hermione heard a loud smash come from the somewhere within the vicinity of the bathroom.

Hermione pulled her wand out and slowly headed towards the bathroom. The witch wasn't sure what she was going to find there, all she knew was that there was an intruder in her apartment.

She pushed the door to the bathroom open, and the sight that greeted her made the workaholic lower her wand.

Before her very eyes was a freshly drawn bubble bath with dozens of candles and rose petals surrounding it. The cherry on top of the cake for Hermione was the certain minister was already laying in it with a seductive smile on his face.

"Fancy joining me?" Rufus asked, with a come hither look on his face as he moved his hand slowly through the water.

The witch nodded her head, and slowly shed her clothes before joining her boyfriend in the bath.

The two enjoyed their bath, each one taking their time to wash the other with the soft, yellow sponge.

By the time they had finished nearly all the bubbles had disappeared, and the water was cold as ice.

As they clambered out of the bathtub, Hermione thanked her boyfriend for the thoughtful gesture, stating that it had been the best way to end a stressful day.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	8. Karaoke ft Lorcan

**A/N:**

 **Written for the February Event (My Love) over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompt:** (Action) Karaoke Love Songs in a pub

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Lorcan

 **Chocolate Frog:** Bonus – Lorcan Scamander – Challenge – Write about Lorcan Scamander

 **Gringotts:** Pairing: Cross Gen Het - Hermione/Lorcan; Noun – Duet, Song, Choice, Stage, Lyrics, Puberty, Chorus, Microphone, Roof, Joint; Adjective – Previous, Intense, Disgusted; Verb –Rang, Sang, Blow; Homophones – Their, To, Whether, Through, Course [22]

 **Word Count:** 283

* * *

Karaoke

The group of witches and wizards had been at the karaoke bar in the centre of London for little over an hour, when Lorcan suggested to Hermione that the pair do a duet together, stating that together they would 'blow the roof off this joint.'

After looking through the book of songs for several minutes, they finally settled on a song they both knew and loved. Upon hearing the song choice of I Just Can't Stop Loving You by Michael Jackson and Siedah Garrett, everyone in their small group was taken by surprise.

The couple made their way up onto the small stage, and claimed a microphone each from the previous singers, and assumed their positions.

Hermione and Lorcan traded emotional and intense lyrics over the course of the next few minutes. With every passing moment the longing and desire they felt for each other becoming harder and harder to contain.

Their eyes locked as they sang the final chorus, and Lorcan took Hermione's hand in his own.

" _Then Tell Me, Just What  
Will I Do  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You"_

The final chords rang out loudly, and then Lorcan did something that he had been longing to do ever since he hit puberty; he leant forward and captured the older witch's lips with his own. To his surprise and delight Hermione returned his kiss with just as much, if not more passion.

They remained locked in this embrace for what felt like an eternity. Neither party caring whether or not anyone was watching on with disapproving and disgusted looks on their face, because the unlikely couple were finally giving into their feelings and emotions that they had long since kept buried.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	9. Late For Class ft Stewart

**A/N:**

 **Written for the February Event (My Love) over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompt:** Lipstick Stains (Object)

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Stewart Ackerley

 **Chocolate Frog:** Bronze – Aurora Sinistra – Challenge – Story set in her Astronomy class

 **Gringotts:** Pairing: Same Gen Het - Hermione/Stewart;Noun – Class, Puppy, Dog, Watch, Cheek, Hand, Tower, Telescope, Homework, Bathroom, Pink, Collar, Shirt, Eyebrow; Adjective –Pale, More, Entire; Verb – Broke, Join, Harm, Get, Take; Homophones – There;Compound Words – Without, Halfway, Homework, Classroom, Lipstick, Bathroom

 **Word Count:** 306

* * *

Late For Class

The young couple giggled as they broke apart. They had been making out for the better part of the last twenty minutes in an unused classroom

"We really should be getting to class Stewart," Hermione sighed sadly, looking at her watch.

"Aww come on Hermione, what harm will five more minutes do," Stewart begged, giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"You said that ten minutes ago," Hermione laughed as she wiped a bit of lipstick off his cheek. "We really should be getting to class. We're already late as it is and it'll take us at least ten minutes to get there."

After a small amount of bickering, Stewart reluctantly agreed, and the couple walked hand in hand to the Astronomy Tower.

At the door, they let go of each other's hands and walked through the door separately.

"Ahh, Miss Granger, Mr Ackerley, how lovely of you to finally join us," Professor Sinistra stated without lifting her head up from the telescope she was positioning for Lavender.

"I had to use the bathroom," Stewart proclaimed loudly and confidently.

"And I was halfway here when I realised I'd forgotten my homework; I had to go back to the Common Room for it. Sorry," Hermione lied, trying her best to be convincing.

Auroura Sinistra straightened up and turned to face her two smartest students.

"Mhmm, I'd be inclined to believe those feeble excuses if it wasn't for those lipstick stains on the collar of your shirt that just happened to be the same shade of pale pink that Miss Granger is wearing," Professor Sinistra informed them as she raised an eyebrow at the couple.

Hermione face turned a deep pink as the attention of the entire class turned to them.

She exchanged a quick glance and smile with Stewart, before hastily making her way towards her assigned place.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	10. Meeting the Blacks ft Sirius III

**A/N:**

 **Written for the February Event (My Love) over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompt:** Meeting the parents (action)

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Sirius III

 **Gringotts:** Pairing: Gen Het – Hermione/Sirius; HP Locations: Houses – Number 12 Grimmauld Place; Nouns – Rain, Sign, Heir, Blood, Trouble, Hair, Slave, Affair, Conversation, Subject, Jaw, World, Reaction, Throat, Threshold, Knife, Fork, Creature, Ideology, Noise, Chair; Adjectives – Uneventful, Outdated, Free; Verbs – Picture, Leave, Answer, Meet, Protect, Approve, Sit, Try; Homophones –There; Compound Words – Outdated, Whatever [37]

 **Word Count:** 613

* * *

Meeting the Blacks

The heavens opened and the rain poured down on the couple as they hurried up the steps that led to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

This cannot be a good sign, Sirius thought to himself as he rapped on the door. He had been having reservations about bringing his new girlfriend to meet his parents ever since she arranged it behind his back.

The Black heir knew exactly what his parents could be like, especially where blood purity was concerned. He could just picture his mother and father's faces when they realised that he was dating a muggle-born.

If he had been going there on his own then he wouldn't have minded seeing their rage, but with Hermione coming with him it was imperative to protect her.

"The first sign of trouble, we're going to leave," Sirius whispered against her hair as the face of his mother appeared at the door.

"Mother," Sirius greeted with a faux grin. "How unlike you to answer the door yourself; did your latest slave die recently?"

His mother simply gave him a filthy look, and replied with a curt, "No. Just busy."

Meeting The Blacks

Dinner at the dining room table was an uneventful affair for most of the evening. To Sirius' surprise his mother and father seemed to approve, for the first time, of his choice for a girlfriend; that was until Orion turned the conversation to the subject of family.

"So Hermione, tell me what do your parents do?" Orion grunted in a gruff voice. "A talented witch such as yourself must come from a respectable family."

Sirius' jaw clenched. He could sense what his father was doing; the man was all about forming useful connections within the wizarding world and right now he was under the impression that he could form some pretty strong ones – or at least he would be until he learnt the truth.

Only time would tell what kind of reaction he would have when he found out. The only thing he could be certain of is that whatever it was it would not be good.

Hermione cleared her throat and glanced over at Sirius.

"They - erm – they're dentists Mr Black," she informed him, as a looks of realisation graced Orion and Walburga's faces.

"Mudblood, I knew it!" Orion fumed, slamming his hands down on the table. "I could smell the filth as soon as she stepped over the threshold of this house."

Sirius placed his knife and fork down on the table and looked straight into his father's black, soulless eyes.

"How dare you bring this disgusting creature into our house Sirius," Walburga put in.

His gaze shifted to his mother and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"I knew this was a bad idea. I knew you wouldn't be able to get past your bigoted, outdated ideology,"

Sirius pushed his chair back against the floor, making sure to make as much noise as he could as he did so.

"Come on Hermione, we're leaving," he told her, taking her arm and pulling her towards the door.

"Hey wait don't I get a say in whether we go?" Hermione asked.

"Ordinarily yes, but today no!" he told her through gritted teeth, his free hand fingering his wand.

"Why?" she demanded.

"I will not sit here and let my parents insult you. Now can we just leave before I end up cursing my mother and father into oblivion?" he requested.

Hermione looked between the prodigal son and his parents. All three of them had equally angry looks on their faces, and more than ready to murder each other.

"Okay," she relented. "But that doesn't mean we're not going to come back and try again."

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts is a review**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	11. Too Good To Be True ft Luna

**A/N:**

 **Written as an assignment and for the February Event (My Love) over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Task:** Write about a Ravenclaw

 **Prompt:** Children (Word)

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Luna

 **Speed Drabble:** (Word) Bold, (Word) Portrait, (Dialogue) "My head is itchy"

 **Chocolate Frog:** Silver – Luna Lovegood – Challenge – Write about Luna Lovegood

 **Gringotts:** Pairing: Same Gen Slash: Hermione/Luna; Adjective – Bold; Noun – Portrait; Family Vocab - Twins, Flesh and Blood

 **Word Count:** 814

* * *

Too Good To Be True

Luna quietly passed across the wooden decking and wrapped her arms around her new wife's waist, resting her chin gently on her shoulder.

"I can sense you've got your worried face on," she whispered dreamily in her ear. "What's wrong?"

Hermione only just managed to tear her eyes away from the scene before her.

Her two wonderful teenager children, Hugo and Rose, were playing so well with Luna's six year olds in their large garden. It made her heart swell to see just how easily her two children treated the twins, Lorcan and Lysander, as though they were flesh and blood. It was a picture perfect portrait.

She fixed a smile upon her face and turned around to face Luna.

"Nothing's wrong. How could there be when our children have been so accepting of us, and their new family situation?" she asked. "They could have made it so difficult for us, especially Rose and Hugo."

Luna placed both her hands on Hermione's cheeks.

"So why are your eyes telling a different story?" Luna asked, rubbing her thumbs gently over her cheek bones.

Hermione sighed. She could never keep a secret from the Ravenclaw. It was almost as though Luna had a sixth sense when it came to her.

"I just feel like it's all too good to be true," Hermione confessed. "I keep waiting for other shoe to drop, and now that we're trying IVF to have a child of our own, I worry that something's going to go wrong."

Before Luna could speak and tell her wife to stop being so foolish, her youngest son came running up to her as fast as his little legs would carry him.

"Mummy," cried Lysander, when he reached the two witches. "My head is itchy. Like really, really itchy."

To emphasise his point the youngest twin started to scratch his head, digging his nails deep into his scalp.

"Lysander did you play with big Scott again at school today?" Luna asked, placing her hands on her hips and giving him what she liked to think of as the 'mum look'.

Luna noticed Hermione disappear inside the house out of the corner of her eye to prepare some drinks for the children.

The young child nodded his head, and his eyes welled up with tears. "I'm sorry mummy. I know you said not to."

"Ly, I'm not angry, but do you remember what I said last time your head was itchy?" Luna asked, as she crouched down to her youngest son's level.

Lysander nodded his head and said, "That Scotty's a silly boy who does silly things."

Luna began to run her fingers through Lysander's hair, brushing out the fine powder that was becoming a familiar sight in his hair these days.

"Promise me you'll play with the boys and girls in your class from now on Ly," Luna requested quietly. "It's the second day in a row you've come home with an itchy head."

Luna continued to brush the powder out of her son's hair, full of determination to do it the "muggle way." The one value that both Hermione and Luna were determined to pass on to their children was to not rely on magic for every little problem in life.

However after five minutes of brushing and Lysander wriggling, Luna finally gave in and pulled out of her pocket, and cast a quick spell to get rid of the powder.

"Okay trouble, you're good to go," Luna chuckled, giving her son a kiss on the cheek before letting him run off to rejoin Rose, Hugo and Lorcan.

No less than five minutes later, Hermione reappeared on the decking with a tray with six glasses and a pitcher of lemonade.

"Let me guess. Itching powder again?" Hermione asked with half a laugh.

"Yup. Scott is becoming a proverbial pain in my arse," Luna grimaced, as she poured out the lemonade. "If this carries on much longer, I'm going to have to go in to talk to the head teacher, and I really don't want to be 'that mum'."

Hermione moved behind Luna and began to rub her shoulders, "If it comes down to that, I'll go with you. We can put up a united front, like all good parents do."

The moment her wife mentioned the word parents, jogged Luna's memory.

"Anyway, as I was about to say before one of my bold, little terrors interrupted us; we have nothing to worry about. Our children are good, opened minded and accepting. And if I know them all as well as I think I do, then they will support us every step of the way," she told Hermione.

"You sure?" Hermione asked, still a little uncertain.

"As sure as I am that the sky is blue," Luna replied, turning around to face Hermione and kissing her sweetly on the lips, and giving her a broad smile.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	12. Turn Me On ft Cormac

**A/N:**

 **Written for the February Event (My Love) over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompt:** "Why's the tele unplugged with a note on the front saying 'turn me on instead'?" (dialogue)

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Cormac

 **Gringotts:** Pairing: Same Gen Het – Hermione/Cormac; Noun – Remote Control, Button, Episode, Socket, Note, Bottle, Dresser, Corridor; Adjectives – Fresh, Sticky, Arrogant, Smug, Small, Blue, Naked, Narrow; Verbs – Turn, Skip, Wink; Homophones – Know; Homographs – Read; Compound Words – Bedroom

 **Word Count:** 362

* * *

Turn Me On

She closed the door behind her and picked up the remote control, and pressed the on button.

When the television wouldn't turn on she pressed it again and again and again.

"Why won't you turn on?" she fumed, nearly throwing it across the room.

Instead, she reined in her misplaced anger, and unclipped the back of the remote to find that someone had removed the batteries. Hermione stood up and made her way into the kitchen and opened a fresh packet of AA batteries. She placed two new ones in the remote, and settled back down on the couch, looking forward to catching up on the latest episode of The Tudors and silently critiquing some of the choices the writers and producers had made.

She aimed the remote at the television and once again pressed the on button, and was more than annoyed when it didn't turn on.

It was then that her eyes fell on the plug lying neatly next to the socket and then sticky note attached to the top of the television that read:

 _Turn me on instead_

 _C x_

Why that arrogant little so and so, Hermione thought to herself as she walked down the narrow corridor that led to their bedroom. He knew how long she had been waiting to finally have a few hours to catch up on the tv series.

"Why's the tele unplugged with a note on the front saying 'turn me on instead'?" Hermione quizzed as she stepped through the bedroom door to find Cormac McLaggen lying on the bed, naked as the day he was born, with his arms resting behind his head and a smug grin on his face.

"I think you know why," he smirked. "So why don't we skip the arguing so you can come and join me like we both know you will eventually."

Hermione smiled at her sometimes lover, walked over to the dresser, and pulled out a small blue bottle and tossed it to him

"Use this, and maybe I'll join you later," she said with a wink.

"Oh Hermione, come on, don't make me take care of this on my own," Cormac called after her.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	13. Please Don't Leave ft Frank

**A/N:**

 **Written for the February Event (Teamwork) over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompts:** (Object) Engagement/Promise/Wedding Ring, (Colour) Coral

 **Chocolate Frog:** Silver – Frank Longbottom – Challenge – Write about Frank Longbottom

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Frank

 **Gringotts:** AU: WWI AU!; Pairing: Cross Gen Het – Hermione/Frank; Said Words – Promised, Sobbed; Noun – Jacket, Sleeve, King, Country, Duty, Pocket, Finger, Train, Winter, Snow, Regiment, Barracks, Women, Children, Week; Adjective – Plain, Smooth, Wooden, Last [4]; Verb – Survive, Prove, Return, Replace, Do, Go, Change, Leave; Compound Words – Something; Colour – Coral [31]

 **Word Count:** 312

* * *

Please Don't Leave

"I don't want you to leave," Hermione sobbed as she clung to the sleeve of her older boyfriend's jacket. "I don't know how I'd survive if you didn't come back to me."

Frank gazed down with loving eyes at his first love and forced a smile onto his face. If it had been left up to him, he wouldn't leave her at all, but he had to go and do his duty by serving for his King and Country.

"I will always come back to you my love," he said as he rooted around in his inside pocket and pulled out a small box. "And to prove as much to you, I want you to wear this promise ring until I return," Frank requested with conviction.

He flipped open the box, revealing the plain, smooth wooden ring he had been working on night and day for the last week.

"I'll replace it with something better after I get back," he promised.

Frank slipped the ring onto Hermione's finger, and kissed her knuckles before slowly releasing her hand and heading towards the train.

"Frank, please don't go," Hermione cried after him, rushing after him and desperately clinging to his arm.

"I have to my sweet, but don't worry; I'll be back before the last of the coming winter snow disappears," he told her, releasing her hand from his sleeve and jumping on board the train before his love could change his mind.

The train whistled and slowly departed the station, taking Frank and the rest of his regiment to their barracks.

Hermione's coral dress billowed in the wind, as she and perhaps a hundred other women and children watched their loved ones leaving. Each and every one of them was left wondering when they would see them again, or if this would be the last time they ever saw their loved one alive.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	14. Romantic Surprise ft Fleur

**A/N:**

 **Written for the February Event (My Love) over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompt:** Paris (Location)

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Fleur

 **Gringotts:** Pairing: Same Gen Slash – Hermione/Fleur; Genre Specific: Romance – (Plot Point) A trip to Paris, (Place) Paris; Sex and the City: Season 1 Episode 2 – (Age) 20-25; Charmed: Season 1 Episode 5 – (Location) Paris; Nouns – Birthday, Restaurant, Meal, Eiffel Tower, City, Lift, Balcony, Expanse, Elevator, Ear, Neck, Cheek, Question; Adjectives – Famous, Wide, Same, First; Verbs – Remember, Show, Bring; Homophones – Where, Two; Compound Words –Anyone, Anything [29]

 **Word Count:** 311

* * *

Romantic Surprise

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" Hermione asked as Fleur took her hand.

She had been asking the same question for days now, ever since her girlfriend had told her she was taking her away for her birthday, and in spite of all her best efforts to coach the location out of her, Fleur stubbornly refused to tell her.

"Not a chance," she replied as she raised her wand and turned on the spot.

Seconds later the couple reappeared in front of the Eiffel Tower, and Hermione turned to her girlfriend with wide eyes.

"I remember you say you alvays vant to come to ze Eiffel Tower, so I bring you 'ere," Fleur whispered in Hermione's ear. "Happy Birthday my darling."

Hermione flung her arms around her girlfriend's neck and kissed her cheek.

Never in her twenty three years had anyone done anything for her that was half as thoughtful and sweet as this.

"Thank you," she squealed, barely recognising her own voice.

"Zis is not all. Ve are going to ze restaurant for a romantic meal for two, but first I vant to show you somezing, eet is my favourite place in ze city."

Fleur covered Hermione's hand with her own and led her through the entrance to the world famous tower, and towards the lift.

Within fifteen minutes the lift had gone as far as it could go, and the couple disembarked the elevator, walking down the corridor towards the balcony that overlooked the city.

Below Hermione could see the entire expanse of the Champ de Mars, which looked even more beautiful than it did when she had walked though it earlier that day.

"Oh my Fleur," Hermione gasped quietly. "This is absolutely breathtaking."

"I thought you would like eet," Fleur hummed, wrapping her arms around Hermione and joined her in taking in the astonishing sight.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	15. Hopelessly Devoted To You ft Alastor

**A/N:**

 **Written as an assignment and for the February Event (Teamwork) over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Task:** Write about misplaced love

 **Extra Prompt:** (Word) Desire

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Alastor

 **Teamwork Prompts:** (Word) Devoted/Devotion, (dialogue) "I think anybody who falls in love is a freak. It's a crazy thing to do. It's kind of like a form of socially acceptable insanity."

 **Gringotts:** Pairing: Hermione/Alastor; Nouns - Freak, Focus, Object, Affection, Office, Bag, Excuse, Lap, Touch, Toilet, Seat, Image; Adjectives – Crazy, First, Greatest, Dark, Perfect, Dirty; Verbs – Declare, Come, Witness, Feel; Compound Words – Anything, Herself, Without, Into; Homophones – Sight, To, See, No [31]

 **Word Count:** 501

* * *

Hopelessly Devoted To You

Her devotion to him was strong, stronger than anything she had every thought it humanly possible to feel for another person.

"All I'm saying is that I think anybody who falls in love is a freak. It's a crazy thing to do. It's kind of like a form of socially acceptable insanity." Ron said to her, carrying on with his rant about Ginny and her first boyfriend. The same boyfriend that Ron had the misfortune of hearing Ginny declare her love for earlier that week.

Hermione barely registered what one of her best friends had just said. Her focus was completely consumed by the man who had just breezed by her and her friends

Alastor Moody: The greatest dark wizard catcher of his age, and the object of Hermione's undying affection and admiration.

Her eyes followed him down the corridor and into his office.

Without saying so much a 'see you later' to her friends, Hermione set off down the corridor after him as she rooted through her bag for her most recent Defence Against the Dark Arts essay that she had dropped a mark on. After all no one would question her going to see her Professor about an essay, and it was the perfect excuse for her to spend some time in his presence.

As soon as she reached his office, Hermione knocked quietly on the door, and waited. There was no answer but she could hear quiet murmurs coming from the other side.

After dithering outside his office for a few minutes, she placed her hand on the door handle and pulled it down. After all hadn't Professor Moody told the entire class that his door was always open should any of them wish to come and see him?

As she pushed the door open the murmuring she had heard from outside the door sounded more like moans of desire and need.

Even though Hermione knew she would probably witness something she shouldn't, curiosity got the better of her and she peeped around the door.

The sight that greeted her sent a pang to her heart.

How she wished it was her sitting on his lap in that moment; to be the one his lips were pressed against; to be the one experiencing his touch.

Her eyes brimmed with tears as she turned around and fled from the office, not bothering to close the door behind her.

The image of Professor Moody entwined in a passionate embrace with Professor Vector was burned onto her mind.

Whilst it caused her heartache to know that he was getting down and dirty with the Arithmancy Professor, Hermione still longer for Alastor, and if anything it only made her want the man more – if that was even possible.

Hermione turned a sharp corner and entered the bathroom, entering the nearest cubicle. As she sat on top of toilet seat with her head in her hands, the fifteen year old witch finally admitted to herself that she was hopelessly devoted to her professor.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	16. Why Is Love So Complicated ft Victoire

**A/N:**

 **Written for the February Event (My Love) over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompt:** (Item) Flowers

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Victoire

 **Speed Drabble:** "I'm trying to figure things out.", locate, wearing

 **Chocolate Frog** : – Victoire Weasley – Challenge – Write about Victoire Weasley

 **Word Count:** 597

 **Gringotts** **:** Pairing: Cross Gen Het – Hermione/Victoire;Noun – Utensil, Host, Patio, Air, Waist, Chest, Back, Patch, Piece, Instant, Shirt; Adjective – Another, Wet, Complicated; Verb – Figure, Receive, Locate, Ignore; Colour – Violet [20]

Why Is Love So - Complicated?

Her eyes never left the older woman as they ate the home cooked meal.

Her smile, the way her eyes lit up when she was laughing, and the way her lips wrapped around the fork. Never in all her life had the young witch wanted to be a utensil so badly.

The sound of a knife connecting with a glass drew Victoire out of her thoughts.

"Excuse me everyone could we have your attention for a few moments," their host announced. "I'm sure you are all wondering why we invited you here tonight, and so here it is: Hermione and I would like to tell you that in about six months time there will be another addition to our family."

As a loud chorus of congratulations broke out around the table, Victoire pushed her chair back and slipped out of the patio door for some air, and she was soon joined by Teddy.

"V, what's wrong?" he asked placing his arm around her waist.

"N-n-nothing, I'm trying to figure things out," Victoire told Teddy tearfully. "But it's just so darn difficult. I have all these feelings and I don't understand them at all. Why is love so – complicated?"

Victoire's eyes flooded with tears and she flung herself into her friend's arms and buried her face in his chest. A small wet patch appeared on the light grey shirt Teddy was wearing as he rubbed Victoire's back soothingly.

"Vic, who are you talking about?" the Hufflepuff asked quietly.

The young woman lifted her head from Teddy's chest. Her red rimmed eyes locked with his violet orbs.

She had been dreading this question. It was the one thing that she wanted to keep a secret more than anything. It wasn't that she didn't trust Teddy with this piece of information; it was more that she didn't think she could stand to see the look in his eyes when she did.

"Is it Hermione?" he asked her when he didn't receive an answer.

Her eyes widened with shock as she slowly nodded her head. "How did you know?"

"I see the way you look at her sometimes, the way your eyes always seem to be able to locate her in the instant she enters a room." Teddy reasoned, leaving out the part about how it was obvious to pretty much everyone aside from the woman in question.

"So what should I do Ted? Should I ignore my feelings? Tell her? I don't know how much longer I can take any of this before I burst," she confided. "Just last week I – I ordered a bouquet of flowers and nearly sent them to her place of work. Instead they're just sitting on my night stand at home, and I look at them every night whilst I cry myself to sleep. Teddy it hurts so much."

"I know Vic, I know," he sympathised, taking his friend back into his arms. "I wish I could take your pain away sweet, but I can't. All I can say is that in time you'll get over her. I promise."

Teddy took Victoire home when she had finally managed to compose herself. He informed their family that the witch was feeling under the weather, and needed a little bit of TLC.

For the rest of the evening he lay with her in her bed as she sobbed herself to sleep. The flowers that she had mentioned to him earlier were mocking him, and as her began to quiet he made a promise to himself that he would win her love and help her forget about Hermione.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	17. Alone At Last ft Bill

**A/N:**

 **Written for the February Event (Teamwork) over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Teamwork:** (Plot/Action) Getting lipstick all over significant other's face/neck, then being rudely interrupted by friend/relative, (Feeling/Emotion) Passionate

 **Hopscotch:** (Action) Throwing a book

 **1000 Word Challenge:** Baby

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Bill

 **Word Count:** 330

* * *

Alone At Last

Hermione kissed her boyfriend's neck, glad that they finally had the house to themselves.

Having a young child meant that they very rarely had time alone together anymore to give in to the passion and desire they felt for each other, which was why they had both jumped at the opportunity when George and Angelina had offered to babysit her for the night.

"Alone at last. Oh the things I'm going to do tonight," Bill whispered huskily in her ear. "You're not going to be able to walk straight for a week."

Hermione felt her legs begin to turn to jelly beneath her. "Bedroom. Now." she demanded against Bill's neck.

"Get a room you two!" Hermione heard a familiar voice exclaim.

The young, passionate couple jumped apart from their embrace to George and Angelina standing in the doorway with equally amused looks on their faces.

In Angelina's arms was the sleeping form of Hermione and Bill's two year old daughter

"Oh by the way mate, did you know you've a bit of lipstick – well – everywhere," George laughed, motioning to the entirety of her fiancées face.

Bill picked up the book that was lying on the small table and threw it in George's direction and hit him on the head.

"Hey bro, there was no need for that!" he winced in a mocking voice, rubbing the side of his head where the book had hit him.

"There was every need. What are you two doing here anyway?" Bill asked as he began to wipe the lipstick off his face.

"This little one was feeling poorly and wanted her mummy," Angelina said, jostling the sleeping girl in her arms.

"Oh my poor baby," Hermione whispered, rushing over to her friend to collect her daughter. "She's white as a sheet. Bill, honey, I'm going to take this one up to bed and give her some Pepper-up Potion. Rain check on tonight?"

"You bet," he said with a wink as she left the room.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	18. Felix in Vegas ft Ludo

**A/N:**

 **Written as an assignment and for the Feruary Event (My Love) over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Task:** Write about someone who is really lucky

 **My Love:** (Dialogue) "I hit the jackpot when I married you."

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Ludo

 **1000 Word Challenge:** Luck

 **Gringotts:** Cross Gen Het: Hermione/Ludo; Noun – Luck, Debt, Charm, Slot, Stack, Wheel, Winner; Adjectives – Mounting, Lucky; Verb – Come, Pick, Pay, Hit; Compound Words – Everything

 **Word Count:** 631

* * *

Felix in Vegas

He entered the casino, sure as anything that his luck was about to turn around.

His mounting debt was about to cripple him, and with the goblins on his back this was his last resort.

Ludo knew that coming here was wishful thinking and that these places were known for parting a fool from his money, but today he his lucky charm with him, and he had Felix on his side, and where better to come than Vegas.

The casino was buzzing with the excitement of the muggles, playing games ranging from Blackjack to Slot Machines, but Ludo's sights were set firmly on the Roulette table.

His arm tightened around Hermione as he guided her towards the table.

He tipped out 500 galleons worth of chips on to the table, which in muggle money was roughly worth about $5035. Over the course of the evening the wizard was hoping to transfigure this meagre sum into hundreds of thousands of dollars.

"Pick a number my love," he requested as he stacked the chips. "And let Felix do the rest."

Hermione bit her lip as she looked at all the options. "Black fifteen," she answered.

Ludo pushed his stack of chips forward. "Five thousand on black fifteen."

The young man running the table took in Ludo's slightly dishevelled appearance and raised his eyebrows slightly at the bet.

He leant forward over the table and rested on his forearms. "Are you sure sir?" he asked

Ludo glanced at Hermione out of the corner of his eye, before answering, "Positive."

"Very well then, Sir. Good luck."

The man, whose nametag read Eric, took the small silver ball into his hand and spun the wheel, releasing it in the other direction. Ludo took Hermione's hand in his own as he watched the path of the ball.

Even though he knew that Felix would see him right, Ludo held his breath as the ball clattered along the wheel before finally settling on black fifteen.

"Black fifteen. One winner," Eric declared.

Hermione and Ludo cheered loudly as they embraced tightly, each of them feeling such a rush from the win.

The young man drew all the chips off the table apart from Ludo's.

"Congratulations Sir. Odds of thirty seven to one, pays $185 000," he informed them as he counted out the chips and pushed them in their direction.

Ludo's jaw dropped wide open. He had known that roulette tables could be very profitable, but never in his wildest dreams had he expected to win so much in one bet.

If his calculations were correct, Ludo only needed one more win like that to be able to pay of his debts and leave a tidy sum left over to set himself and Hermione up for life.

"Place your bets, no limit. Next spin in one minute," Eric announced.

Ludo pushed his large stack of chips onto red thirty two, and once again his willingness to put everything on the line raising eyebrows from many spectators.

Once again he watched with baited breath as the ball span round and round the wheel until it came to a halt on red thirty two.

Everyone around the table clapped as it was announced that there was one winner, and Eric paid him out.

"Well done Sir, that's $6 845 000." Eric congratulated him. "It must be your lucky night, if you carry on this way you'll end up breaking the bank."

Ludo flashed Eric a grin. "Well I guess I'd better quit whilst I'm ahead."

The couple collected up their spoils of the evening into a small bag and went to the exchange point.

As soon as they had left the casino, Ludo picked Hermione up and spun her around as he exclaimed, "I hit the jackpot when I married you."

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	19. Leaving ft Rabastan

**A/N:**

 **Written as part of an assignment and for the February Event (My Love) over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Task:** Write about someone having faith

 **My Love:** (Action) First I Love You's

 **1000 Word Challenge:** Clothes

 **Chocolate Frog:** Bonus – Radolphus Lestrange – Challenge – Write about any member of Lestrange family

 **Gringotts:** Pairing: Cross Gen Het - Hermione/Rabastan

 **Word Count:** 510

* * *

Leaving

Hermione stared at the scene before her, and pinched her arm.

She couldn't even begin to believe what she was seeing.

There he was rushing around the bedroom and haphazardly throwing his clothes in to the open suitcase on the bed.

"You're leaving me," she stated simply. "Why?"

Rabastan stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face his girlfriend. She wasn't supposed to be back for at least another couple of hours, when he would be long gone.

"I think you know why Hermione," he informed her.

"Surely not because of our late night visitor yesterday?" Hermione asked

Rabastan looked towards his half packed suitcase, and then towards the window that less that less twenty four hours ago had been shattered to pieces.

He nodded his head slowly, not wanting to look Hermione in the eye, and see the hurt, confusion and disappointment in them. The reason he had planned to be gone by the time she returned was so that he could avoid this.

"Rabastan we talked about this last night – "Hermione began.

"No, you talked about it Hermione. You barely let me get a word in edgeways whilst you carried on talking about how it was only a blip, and how we could get through it together," Rabastan said, trying to keep his voice even. "You don't even seem remotely concerned about the fact that he tried to kill you just to get to me."

"Why should it? It's not the first time someone's tried to kill me and it certainly won't be the last," she said, raising her voice ever so slightly. "I'm not made of glass. I can look after myself."

"I know you can, but that doesn't mean you have to constantly put yourself in danger by being around me. I have to leave to protect you Hermione, and nothing is going to change my mind," Rabastan informed her.

With a flick of his wand the rest of his belongings travelled through the air and landed neatly in his suitcase.

"But I love you," she whispered quietly, her voice catching in the back of her throat, a tear trickling down the side of her face. "I have faith in us. I have faith that we can make it through anything, including this. Please stay."

"And I love you too, but can't you see that I'm bad for you?" he told her, turning his back on her and zipping up his case. "I mean look at us, it took until this moment to say I love you to each other for the first time. And before that, it took a near death experience before I asked you out. Our whole relationship has been a series of close calls."

"But - "

"No buts Hermione," Rabastan said as hepicked up the case off the bed. "I'm sorry, but it's the only way to keep you safe. I love you."

The wizard raised his wand and spun on the spot, disapparating before the only woman he ever loved could change his mind and get him to stay.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	20. Do You Understand? ft Louis

**A/N:**

 **Written for the February Event (My Love) over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompt:** "I'm allergic to roses" (dialogue)

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Louis

 **1000 Word Challenge:** Understand

 **Gringotts:** Pairing: Cross Gen Het – Hermione/Louis

 **Word Count:** 330

* * *

Do You Understand?

"I'm allergic to roses." Hermione told no one in particular, flicking her wand and sending the offensive flowers into the bin. "How many times must I tell you that I'm not interested before you finally get the message?"

For the last month Hermione had been receiving anonymous cards, letters, presents and flowers. It was taking her to the very brink of her sanity, and all she wanted was to find out who was sending them to her and why.

"I – I – I'm sorry Professor Granger," a feeble voice muttered from the doorway. "I – I should have known better. I just thought they were so p-p-pretty like you and that you deserved to have them."

Hermione whipped around and saw the tearful face of her student and nephew Louis Weasley.

"Oh Louis, come in. Have a seat?" she suggested indicating towards the seat in front of her desk. "So you've been sending me all those cards and gifts?"

Louis nodded his. "Yes," he mumbled. "I never meant to upset you."

"I know Louis, and I'm not upset." Hermione told him quietly as she open the cupboard and reached in for her biscuit tin and slid it across to him. "But you understand that I'm married, and I love my husband."

The young wizard took a biscuit from the tin as he nodded his head again. "I guess I was just hoping there was room for you to love me too."

"You're my family Louis, of course I love you, but not in the way you want me to. You need to look for someone your own age. You're a bright child, any girl would be lucky to have you affection." Hermione told him. "Do you understand that?

"I suppose so." Louis said sadly, standing up from his seat and making to leave the room. "Thanks Aunt Hermione, and umm can we not tell mum and dad about this?"

Hermione thought about it for a moment before nodding her head in agreement.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know what you thought in a review.**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	21. Gondola Ride ft Euan

**A/N:**

 **Written for the February Event (My Love) over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompt:** Venice (Location)

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Euan

 **1000 Word Challenge:** Secret

 **Gringotts:** Pairing: Same Gen Het – Hermione/Euan

 **Word Count:** 205

* * *

Gondola Ride

When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie  
That's amore  
When the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine  
That's amore  
Bells will ring ting-a-ling-a-ling, ting-a-ling-a-ling  
And you'll sing "Vita bella"  
Hearts will play tippy-tippy-tay, tippy-tippy-tay  
Like a gay tarantella

Hermione snuggled closer into Euan's arms as the gondolier continued to sing and steer them down the canal. She could say without a doubt that this had to be one of the most serene moments in her life.

She couldn't believe that her boyfriend had remembered that it had been her dream to take a gondola ride in Venice ever since she was a little girl.

"I wish this night didn't have to end," she sighed, turning her towards Euan and gazing at him with loving eyes. "I still can't believe you managed to keep this a secret from me. You're usually so lousy at hiding things."

Euan turned towards her and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Well when something is worth it you go the extra mile, and you my sweet are worth it," he whispered huskily in her ear. "I love you."

"I love you too Euan," she replied. "Thank you so much for this."

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	22. James, Don't ft Lily Luna

**A/N:**

 **Written for the February Event (My Love) over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and**

 **Prompt:** Red (Colour)

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Lily Luna

 **1000 Word Challenge:** Anxiety

 **Gringotts:** Pairing: Cross Gen Slash – Hermione/ Lily Luna

 **Word Count:** 316

* * *

James, Don't!

"James come back here right now," Lily Luna screamed as she chased after her older brother. "Give me back my diary!"

The older child looked back over his shoulder and gave her a wicked grin. "Oooh Lils have you go all your secrets written down in it. Now I want to read it even more."

Lily glared daggers into the back of James head.

The last thing she wanted was for James to read her diary, to read her innermost thoughts and feelings, and heaven forbid if he got far enough through and found out about her crush.

No, no that could not happen. The young witch could feel her anxiety building the longer he had hold of her diary.

She willed her feet to go faster as James opened the diary up in front of himself and began to read aloud.

"Dear Diary, I'm so confused," he called over his shoulder.

"No James, don't, please," Lily cried, as he ran out into the garden, recognising it as her first entry about her crush.

"I think I like girls...ooh this is getting juicy, Lils."

Lily followed James through the patio door, and saw that their parents had company in the form of their aunt and uncle.

Oh this cannot be happening, she thought to herself.

"No, James please don't go any further," she pleaded, her eyes darting between their family and the diary.

"I mean is it normal to be attracted to your aunt – what Lily? You fancy Aunt Hermione," he exclaimed loudly as he came to a standstill, gaining the attention of the four adults nearby.

Lily's diary slid from his grasp as she finally caught up to him. She bent down and snatched the red book off the ground.

"Thanks a lot arsehole," she sobbed, turning on her heel and fleeing the scene before anything more could be said of what had just happened.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	23. Not So Bad ft Owen

**A/N:**

 **Written for the February Event (My Love) over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenge & Assignments)**

 **Prompt:** "Is there a mirror in your pants because I can see myself in them." (dialogue)

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Owen

 **1000 Word Challenge:** Pig

 **Gringotts:** Pairing: Same Gen Het – Hermione/Owen; Noun – Pig, Pants; Adjective – Serious, Stationary, Oblivious; Verb – Move, Know; Compound Words – Myself; Homophones – Know, I, See

 **Word Count:** 248

* * *

Not So Bad

"Is there a mirror in your pants because I can see myself in them," Owen muttered softly in her ear as he took her by surprise from behind.

He appeared moments later with a huge grin on his face in front of her, and in true Owen Cauldwell style his eyes were most definitely not on her face.

"Ugggh, you are such a pig Cauldwell," Hermione fumed, making a move to walk away from him.

"Aww, Granger, playing hard to get are you?" he asked cockily as he subtly blocked her path. "You know you want me as much as I want you."

Hermione fought the urge to laugh out loud at the over confident Hufflepuff.

"Owen, you and I both know that you're kidding yourself," she informed him.

The wizard moved closer to Hermione, and what he did next took Hermione by surprise.

"Allow me to show you how serious I am," Owen murmured as he grasped the back of Hermione's head, and pressed his lips firmly against hers.

The Gryffindor remained stationary for a few moments before raising her arms and wrapping them around his neck and pulling him closer.

The couple remained locked in their embrace, oblivious to the stares of the passing students until finally they had to come up for air.

"So I guess that means you finally willing to admit that you like me," he said waggling his eyebrows at her

"You're not so bad I suppose," Hermione conceded with a smile

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	24. When Rudolphus Met Hermione ft Rudolphus

**A/N:**

 **Written for the February Event (Teamwork) over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Teamwork Prompts:** (Plot) Meeting loved one for the first time, (Title) When [Blank] met [Blank]

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Rudolphus

 **1000 Word Challenge:** Figure

 **Gringotts:** Pairing: Cross Gen Het - Hermione/Rudolphus; Nouns – Vow, Mother, Father, Feet, Cell; Adjectives – Gorgeous; Verbs – Stare, Break, Marry; Homophones - Our

 **Word Count:** 239

* * *

When Rudolphus met Hermione

"I'd break my Unbreakable Vow with Bellatrix to be with that girl." Rudolphus declared turning his head to stare at the young witch who was not so secretly tracking him

"You do know that she's a mudblood, right?" Rabastan asked him.

"We all have our flaws brother," Rudolphus reasoned, as the witch closed in on them.

"But you'll be disowned. Mother and father – "

"Will just have to get over it," Rudolphus told him, just as he was hit by a curse that knocked him off his feet; his brother soon joining him.

The tall, elegant figure of the witch the two brothers had just been discussing loomed over them.

"Ahh, the Lestrange brothers," she whispered quietly as she waved her wand. "You two have been quite difficult to track down."

"If I'd known how gorgeous you were, I'd have allowed myself to be caught a long time ago," Rudolphus piped up.

"Oh save it Lestrange," Hermione told him, as she felt her cheeks become warmer.

The young witch finished placing the binding charms on them, ignoring the further crass comments coming from Rudolphus Leastrange.

As Hermione placed his brother and him into a holding cell, Rudolphus declared, "One day, as soon as my innocence is proven, I will win your heart and marry you."

The witch never forgot those parting words and as she prepared for her wedding day she couldn't quite believe how true they had been.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thought in a review.**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	25. She's The Man

**A/N:**

 **Written for the February Event (Teamwork) over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Teamwork Prompts:** (Title) She's The Man, (Word) Infatuated/Infatuation

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Oliver

 **1000 Word Challenge:** Simple

 **Gringotts: Pairing:** Same Gen Het - Hermione/Oliver; Nouns – Orientation, Plan, Substance, Cup, Reflection; Adjectives – Final, Vital, Crazy, Simple, Thick, Ready; Verbs – Stir, Add, Transform, Live, Allow, Convince, Change, Search

 **Word Count:** 344

* * *

She's The Man

She peered into the cauldron as she continued to stir it, and found that it was almost ready. All she needed now was to add the final and most vital ingredient that she had acquired earlier that day, and then she would be good to go.

Many people, including her best friends, would call her crazy, and say she was infatuated with Oliver for what she was planning to do, but Hermione believed that it was the only way to convince him that they belonged together.

Hermione wasn't the kind of girl who would let something as simple as sexual orientation get in the way of true love, and she was determined to prove as much to Oliver.

Her plan was pretty simple when all was said and done.

She would take the Polyjuice Potion and allow it to transform her into Montague, the object of Oliver's affections and allow him to get to know the real her. He would fall so in love with her that when she revealed who she truly was, he would realise she had been right all along and they would live happily ever after.

She shuddered as she added the hairs that belonged to Graham Montague. The young witch still couldn't quite believe that her love was attracted to the Slytherin, although it did explain his deep seated rivalry with him.

Hermione watched as the thick, mud-like substance changed to a disgusting olive and the scent that emanated from it reminded her of her encounter with a troll.

She pinched her nose as she split the contents of the cauldron between several flasks. From the final dregs, she poured herself a cup of Polyjuice Potion and braced herself for what would surely be the vilest thing she had ever tasted.

"Bottoms up," she said, toasting her reflection.

The witch watched as her reflection slowly changed to that of Graham Montague.

Once her transformation was complete she sneered smugly at the mirror before departing the deserted bathroom to search out Oliver Wood, and make him hers, or rather Graham's.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	26. Adult Fun ft Justin

**A/N:**

 **Written for the February Event (My Love) over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompt:** "Your stubble is tickling me" (dialogue)

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Justin

 **1000 Word Challenge:** Adult

 **Chocolate Frog:** Silver – Emeric the Evil – Prompts – Home, Power

 **Gringotts:** Pairing: Same Gen Het – Hermione/Justin

 **Word Count:** 286

* * *

Adult Fun

"They're so grown up," Hermione said as she waved at her twins on the train, blinking back the tears in her eyes. "I can't believe we're not going to see them again until Christmas."

She felt her husband's arms snaked around her waist, as she switched hands to wave at her children.

"I know, the house is going to be so quiet without them running around the house and fighting over every little thing," Justin whispered in her ear, his three day stubble grazing her shoulder. "But just think about all the adult fun that we can have whilst they're at school. Without any unexpected interruptions."

Hermione leaned back into his arms and hummed in agreement, laughing a little as Justin's stubble scratched against her neck. It amazed her just how much power a few little words could have on her.

"Your stubble in tickling me." Hermione told him, spinning around and kissing his on the lips. "You need to have a shave before we have any of that adult fun you're talking about."

"What you mean you don't approve of my attempts to grow a beard?" Justin asked in mock offence.

"Honey if you grow a beard then I will shave it off whilst you sleep," Hermione threatened. "And don't think for a second I'm joking."

The sound of the train whistling drew the couple out of their back and forth, and they turned around just in time to see their excited children's faces disappear around the corner.

"So how about we get home so we can get rid of that stubble and have some of that adult fun you mentioned," Hermione offered, taking her husband's hand in her own and disapparating from the platform.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	27. Family Meal ft Tonks

**A/N:**

 **Written for the February Event (My Love) over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompt:** Restaurant (Location)

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Nymphadora

 **1000 Word Challenge:** One

 **Chocolate Frog:** Gold – Nymphadora Tonks – Challenge – Write about Nymphadora Tonks

 **Gringotts:** Pairing: Same Gen Slash – Hermione/Nymphadora

 **Word Count:** 285

* * *

Family Meal

"It's amazing how much life can change so quickly," Hermione said as she watched their children play so well together in the ball pit in the corner of the family friendly restaurant. "At the end of the war I could never have imagined falling in love again, let alone having a family and now look at us."

Nymphadora took hold of her girlfriend's outstretched hand and gently rubbed the back of her hand with her thumb.

Hermione smiled lovingly at the woman who had helped to make her whole after the devastating death of the man she had considered her one true love, the woman who had held her hand as she found out that she was three months pregnant with his child. The woman who she hoped she would spend the rest of her life with

"I felt exactly the same way when I lost my Remus." Nymphadora whispered honestly. "You helped put me back together again."

"As you did for me, Tonks," Hermione replied, smiling brightly at her as their food arrived.

"Kids, come and your food whilst it's hot," the older of the two women called, as they both began to cut up their respective children's food.

The two boisterous four year old boys paused their ball fight, and upon seeing their food came racing over from the soft play area to join their mothers.

"They're just like their father's," Nymphadora chuckled lightly, thinking of her late husband. "You can only get their attention when food is involved."

Hermione hummed in agreement as she watched the two young children begin to scoff down their food, and smiled.

They may not be an average family, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	28. You're The Best ft Michael

**A/N:**

 **Written for the February Event (My Love) over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompt:** Chocolates (Object)

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Michael

 **1000 Word Challenge:** Chocolate

 **Chocolate Frog:** Gold – Chimera - Prompts – Large, Fire

 **Gringotts:** Pairing: Same Gen Het – Hermione/Michael

 **Word Count:** 348

* * *

You're The Best

Hermione rolled over on the bed and nudged her sleeping husband.

His light snores continued to ring out as he turned over onto his front, the nudge of his wife having less impact on him that a fly.

"Oi, Michael," she said as she poked him harder on the back. "Wake up."

The sleeping man awoke with a jolt. "Where's the fire?" he exclaimed, scrambling to get out of their bed.

Hermione chuckled quietly to herself. "There is no fire darling, I'm just hungry. The little one wants some chocolate."

Michael sighed loudly, and began to get dressed into his light grey shirt and jeans that he had been wearing earlier that day.

It had become common practise over the last few weeks for his wife to wake him from his slumber with her cravings, and tonight it seemed as though that craving was chocolate.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," he whispered, kissing her on the cheek before disapparating from the room.

* * *

Half an hour had passed before Michael returned to the house they shared.

In his hands he carried no less than ten bags, each containing a different type of chocolate. He had everything from fruit and nut to white chocolate. If there was one thing he had learnt from his last excursion to buy his wife something it was to get a wide variety otherwise he could very easily be making another trip to the shops.

"What are you in the mood for love?" he asked as he placed the bags down on the floor.

Hermione smiled sweetly at Michael. "Oooh dark chocolate please."

"Accio dark chocolate," Michael muttered, holding his hand open to receive the extra large bar of chocolate.

He padded over to the bed with the chocolate and handed it to his pregnant wife before joining Hermione under the covers.

"Mmm, thanks Michael," she mumbled as she broke the chocolate up and placed a piece into her mouth. "You're the best."

Michael chuckled to himself. "I'll remind you of that when you're cursing my name in a few months time."

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	29. Good News ft Jimmy

**A/N:**

 **Written for the February Event (My Love) over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompt:** Candles (Object)

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Jimmy

 **1000 Word Challenge:** Night

 **Chocolate Frog:** Silver – Walter Aragon - Prompts – Candle, Staircase

 **Gringotts:** Pairing: Same Gen Het – Hermione/Jimmy

 **Word Count:** 336

* * *

Good News

She lit the final candle on the table and smiled softly to herself, as she finished setting the scene for what she hoped would be a romantic night in with her fiancée, Jimmy Peaks.

A loud crack from upstairs signalled that Jimmy had arrived home from work. It was common practise for him to shower and change before greeting his fiancée after a long day.

Most days this irked Hermione, but today she was grateful for his love of cleanliness as it provided her with a few more precious moments to ensure that every last detail was in place.

As soon as she heard the telltale signs of his fast feet rushing down the staircase, summoned the food from the kitchen and laid the various dishes to rest on the table, casting a quick charm to ensure they were at the optimal temperature.

"Something smells absolutely delicious Hermione," Jimmy said as he greeted her in the dining room with a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you," Hermione said as they sat down at the table, and began to divvy up the food between them. "I made your favourite."

As they ate the young couple exchanged stories about how their respective days had been, but Jimmy suspected that his fiancée was holding something back, however it wasn't until Hermione brought out dessert that he discovered what it was.

"So, I found something out today," Hermione said, as she placed the baby blue cupcake on the table. "It's good news, and I think you'll feel the same."

"What is it Hermione?" Jimmy asked.

"You're going to be a dad," Hermione informed him with a smile. "We're going to have a baby."

"That's wonderful news Hermione," he declared, jumping up from his seat, moving towards her and gathering her up in his arms.

He kissed her tenderly on the lips as he placed her back on her feet before bending down and kissing her stomach.

"Hello baby, I'm your dad, and I cannot wait to meet you," he whispered.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	30. Secret Meeting ft Terrence

**A/N:**

 **Written for the February Event (My Love) over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenge & Assignments)**

 **Prompt:** Pink (Colour)

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Terrence

 **Chocolate Frog:** Bronze - George von Rheticus – Challenge -Incorporate the location of the Astronomy Tower into your story.

 **1000 Word Challenge:** Tone

 **Gringotts:** Pairing: Same Gen Het – Hermione/Terrence

 **Word Count:** 449

* * *

Secret Meeting

 _Come to the Astronomy Tower tonight at seven o' clock x_

She was still staring at the note that he had slipped into her hand as he walked past her in the corridor as she approached the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"What have you got there Hermione?" Ron asked, taking note of the piece of parchment in her hand. "Is it a love note from your boyfriend?"

The redhead snorted as the witch narrowed her eyes at him, whilst she slipped it into her pocket.

She was sick and tired of his condescending tone whenever he referenced her relationship. It was no secret that he didn't believe that she had a boyfriend, especially since she refused to tell anyone who it was, for obvious reasons.

"Oh Ronald grow up," she hissed at him. "It's none of your business. Why don't you focus more on your own 'relationship' and keep your nose out of mine?"

Professor Snape saved Hermione from having to listen to Ron's stuttered response, and she quickly darted into the classroom and took her assigned seat in the middle row.

She flashed a quick smile at her boyfriend as he walked past the closing classroom door before taking out her books, parchments and quill and placing them on the table.

* * *

At seven o'clock Hermione climbed the last few steps leading up to the Astronomy Tower, and slowly pushed open the door.

She found her boyfriend positioning one of the telescopes, and in doing so he was giving a great view of his mighty fine arse.

Hermione decided to wait a while and admire the view before announcing her presence.

"Are you going to join me over here or are you just going to stand there all night staring at my bum?" Terrence asked, as he turned to face her.

"I can't help it if the view is darn good," she laughed, feeling the pink blush creeping across her cheeks as she walked over into his open arms and kissing him gently on the lips. "So are you going to tell me why you wanted to come here, of all places, tonight?"

Terrence nodded his head and asked Hermione to gaze through the telescope.

"Do you see that star that's shining so brightly?" he asked quietly in her ear, his breath on her exposed collarbone making Hermione shiver slightly. "A few weeks ago, I bought that star, and named it after you."

The young witch gasped and jumped around, sending the telescope spinning.

"You did what?" she choked out.

"I bought a star Hermione, and named it after you," he repeated, and less than a fraction of a second later Hermione's lips were connecting with his.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	31. Family Heirloom ft Rolf

**A/N:**

 **Written for the February Event (My Love) over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompt:** Jewellery (Object)

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Rolf

 **1000 Word Challenge:** Grandmother

 **Gringotts:** Pairing: Same Gen Het – Hermione/Rolf

 **Word Count:** 257

* * *

Family Heirloom

Rolf could feel the weight of the box in his jacket pocket as he placed the finishing touches to the table setting.

He had no idea how well Hermione would receive the object that he had brought with him to their anniversary dinner.

If there was one thing that he always remembered, it was that she disliked being made a fuss of and being given expensive gifts.

However, the magizoologist hoped that his girlfriend would make an exception in this case, especially since he hadn't exactly bought it.

* * *

They had been enjoying dinner when Rolf removed the box from his pocket that contained the piece of jewellery he had been dying to present her with for the last couple of weeks

The words of his grandmother echoed in his mind as he flipped open the flat square box.

" _Give this to the one you love, and always make her feel cherished."_

Hermione's hands flew to her mouth, "Rolf this is too much. You shouldn't have.

"Technically, I didn't," he informed her as he removed the sapphire necklace from the box and placed it around her neck. "My grandfather did about sixty years ago with his first big pay check, and now it's time to pass it on to you."

Hermione whirled around in his arms. "Oh my goodness Rolf. It's beautiful, but I can't –"

"You can sweetheart, my grandmother insists," he chuckled. "You'll offend her greatly if you don't accept it."

"But-"

"Shh, no buts," he said taking her hand, and silencing her with a kiss.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	32. Support ft Marcus

**A/N:**

 **Written for the February Event (My Love) over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenge & Assignments)**

 **Prompt:** Black (Colour)

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Marcus

 **1000 Word Challenge:** Support

 **Chocolate Frog:** Bonus – Faris 'Spout Hole' Spavin – Prompts – Funeral, Joke

 **Gringotts:** Pairing: Same Gen Het – Hermione/Marcus

 **Word Count:** 294

* * *

Support

Hermione blinked back the tears as she leant on her boyfriend for support.

Everyone around her was wearing black, just like she was, and mourning the death of Fred Weasley.

She still couldn't quite believe that he was gone, that he would never crack another joke, or flash her another toothy grin that had the ability to make her smile even when she was in the foulest of moods.

She listened as George gave the most heartbreaking eulogy about how he had lost half of himself during the Battle of Hogwarts, and how he still woke up every morning expecting to see his smiling face in the adjacent bed, only to realise that he was gone and the only time he would ever see his brother's face again would be when he looked in the mirror.

Hermione was in floods of tears almost as soon as George had begun talking, and by the time he had finished, she had her head buried in Marcus' chest

The funeral passed by in what felt like a blink of an eye after George's speech, and before she knew it her feet were carrying her in the direction of Weasley house for the intimate wake.

"Thank you for the support today," she whispered tearfully to Marcus as they crossed the threshold of the house. "I know you didn't know him very well so it means an awful lot to me."

"Hey," he said turning her to face him. "If it matters to you, it matters to me. When you hurt, I hurt. I will always be by your side when you need me Hermione, always."

Hermione gave Marcus a watery smile and squeezed his hand tightly as they walked towards Arthur and Molly to give them their condolences.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review**

 **Al feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	33. Converted ft Theodore

**A/N:**

 **Written for the February Event over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompt:** Going to a movie (Action)

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Theodore

 **1000 Word Challenge:** Movie

 **Gringotts:** Pairing: Same Gen Het – Hermione/Theodore

 **Word Count:** 402

* * *

Converted

"Before we go any further, I want you to remember what you said about it being my turn to choose where we go on our date tonight," Hermione told him as they walked down the street hand in hand.

Theodore dropped her hand and stopped her in her tracks.

"Hermione, please tell me we're not going where I think we're going?" he asked as he looked across the street and saw the cinema.

"How do you know you won't like it if you don't give it a chance?" Hermione questioned, still unable to understand what her boyfriend had against the movies.

It made no sense to her whatsoever. How could he despise something he had never experienced?

"Because I just know this film is going to be just – awfully done," Theodore exclaimed. "Do you honestly expect me to believe that muggles could pull off something so good? Something so believable?"

"Yes," Hermione told him, taking his hand and dragging him across the road and into the cinema.

* * *

They had only been seated in the screening room for less than five minutes before Theodore was ready to concede that his girlfriend was right.

"Whoa, how did they do that?" he asked rather loudly as the hand reached out of the screen towards them, making Theodore nearly jump out of skin and reach for his wand.

Hermione chuckled to herself. "It's called special effects. Pretty incredible aren't they?"

"Or absolutely terrifying, depending on which way you look at it," Theodore told her, his hand still firmly on his wand.

An angry cinema goer turned around in their seat to face the couple, "Would you two shut up, some of us are trying to enjoy this film."

Hermione offered the person an apologetic look, "We're sorry, aren't we Theo," she said wuietly.

"Yeah, we'll keep it down," he agreed reluctantly as Hermione squeezed his hand tightly.

* * *

A little over two hours later they exited the screening room.

"That was absolutely amazing Hermione, when can we come again?" he asked enthusiastically.

"I'm guessing from your tone that I've converted you to a movie lover," she whispered as she took his hand.

"Yes, but his stays between you and I. No one else ever finds out," he told her.

Hermione sighed before nodding her head in agreement as they left the cinema, and she had a very strong feeling that they would be going there again soon.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	34. Written In The Sky ft Colin

**A/N:**

 **Written for the February Event (My Love) over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompt:** Heart (Word)

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Colin

 **1000 word Challenge:** Plane

 **Gringotts:** Pairing: Same Gen Het – Hermione/Colin

 **Word Count:** 234

* * *

Written In The Sky

Colin glanced down at his watch and saw that it was almost time. He patted his pocket to make sure that he had what he needed, before wrapping his arm tightly around his girlfriend.

"Look up at the sky Hermione," he requested.

Hermione glanced at her boyfriend, whose face was completely unreadable.

"What's going on?" she asked, sounding confused.

"Just do as I ask sweetheart," he begged, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. "Please."

Her boyfriend pouted and pleaded with his eyes for her to do as he asked. It was the look that Hermione could never say no to.

As she looked up at the cloudless sky and heard the low grumbling of a plane as it came into sight.

It moved around in the air to form a heart, and then began to write something.

Hermione's mouth formed and 'o' as she watched the words ' _Will you marry me?'_ being written.

She moved her eyes from the sky above her and back to where her boyfriend had been stood moments ago, only to find that he was down on one knee, holding up a ring.

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" he asked, repeating the question that the plane had spelled out.

Her mouth opened and closed several times before she nodded her head and managed to choke out, "Yes."

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	35. Good Morning ft Anthony

**Written as part of the February Event (My Love) and for the Hermione Granger pairing challenge**

 **Prompt:** A good morning owl (action)

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Anthony

 **Chocolate Frog:** Bronze – Owl – Challenge – Write about owl post

 **1000 Word Challenge:** Office

 **Gringotts:** Pairing: Same Gen Het – Hermione/Anthony

 **Word Count:** 250

* * *

Good Morning

Hermione stifled a yawn as she typed away on the newly acquired computer that she had fought hard for the Ministry of Magic to incorporate in each office, in an effort to help them move with the times and improve inter departmental communication.

A light tapping on the window made Hermione jump, and she looked up to see the family owl flapping its wings joyfully.

She glanced at the time and noticed that it was already eight thirty; the witch couldn't believe she had been at work two and a half hours already.

Hermione stood up from her seat and walked over to the window, opening it just enough for the owl to flutter inside. She untied the letter attached to its foot, and opened it.

 _Good Morning my dearest Hermione,_

 _You were gone before I awoke this morning, so I never got a chance to tell you how beautiful you are, how much I love and adore you, and most importantly tell you how lucky I am to have you in my life._

 _In your rush to leave this morning you forgot your lunch, so I'll be picking you up at twelve o'clock on the dot, so make sure you've tied up any loose ends before then. I know how you never like to leave a job half done._

 _I love you so much._

 _Yours forever and always,_

 _Anthony_

Hermione smiled to herself. Her fiancée was truly amazing and thoughtful, and she loved him all the more for it.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	36. Home Cooked Meal ft Ernie

**A/N:**

 **Written for the February Event (My Love) over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompt:** "I will love you until the last rose dies." / "But one is fake." / "And, therefore, will never die." (dialogue)

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Ernie

 **Chocolate Frog:** Bronze – Ernie Macmillan – Challenge – Write about Ernie Macmillan

 **1000 Word Challenge:** Table

 **Gringotts:** Pairing: Same Gen Het – Hermione/Ernie

 **Word Count:** 316

* * *

Home Cooked Meal

Ernie glanced at the clock on the wall and noticed that his girlfriend would be arriving home soon.

Originally he had been most upset when she had told him that she was required to go into work on Valentine's Day, but as the day had grown closer, he had realised that it would be the perfect opportunity to show her how much he loved her by preparing a home-cooked meal for her – the muggle way.

The timer on the oven went off, and he briskly walked into the kitchen and removed the casserole dish and inhaled deeply.

If it tasted as good as it smelled, then the wizard was sure that they would be in for a delicious treat.

He carried the dish to the dining room and placed it in the centre, and picked his wand up off the table.

Ernie flicked his wand, lighting the candles and setting the mood for the evening just as the front door opened.

The wizard quickly picked up the bouquet of flowers, and went to greet his girlfriend in the hallway.

"I will love you until the last rose dies." Ernie declared kissing her on the cheek before handing her the bouquet of blood red roses.

Hermione looked down at the roses, and noticed that one looked slightly different to the others.

She raised her free hand and caressed it lightly, feeling the texture of the carefully and beautifully crafted porcelain rose.

"But one is fake," she told him as she lifted her head to make eye contact with him

"And, therefore, will never die," he promised her earnestly. "I love you Hermione, forever and always."

Hermione blinked back the happy tears that were filling her eyes. Never in all her life had anyone said and done something so sweet. If was possible, she would say that she fell even more in love with him in that moment.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	37. New Happiest Memory ft Lee

**A/N:**

 **Written for the February Event (My Love) over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assingments)**

 **Prompt:** "Merlin was showing off when he created you." (dialogue)

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Lee

 **1000 Word Challenge:** Tip

 **Gringotts:** Pairing: Same Gen Het – Hermione/Lee

 **Word Count:** 349

* * *

New Happiest Memory

Hermione placed the cushions into a pile at the far end of the room as she tidied up after their latest Dumbledore's Army meeting.

As far as she was aware she was completely alone, and she revelled in the silence to continue to work on the Patronus charm, something that she found she was having a lot of difficulty mastering.

Despite Harry's assurances that each and every one of them would manage to get there eventually in time, Hermione couldn't help but feel irked by the length of time it was taking.

She closed her eyes and thought back to her eleventh birthday when her parents had taken her to see her very first musical and how much she had enjoyed that day, and allowed the memory to fill her mind and soul.

A smile crept onto her face as she raised her wand and whispered, "Expecto Patronum."

Her eyes fluttered open as a silvery form sprouted from the tip of her wand, and took the form of an otter.

She watched in awe as it travelled around the room.

"Merlin was showing off when he created you," a voice declared from behind her.

Her concentration broke as she whirled around to see the form of Lee Jordan leaning against the book case with a broad grin on his face.

"Lee you startled me," Hermione whispered. "I thought everyone left half an hour ago."

"I thought I'd hang back and see if you needed any help, but then I got so lost in your beauty that I couldn't help but watch," Lee confessed with a nervous laugh.

Lee moved closer towards Hermione and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, and locked eyes with her.

The pair of them felt a magnetic pull towards each other, and before either one of them knew it their lips were touching and moving against each other.

"I think I have a new happiest memory now," Hermione admitted, as they broke apart.

"As do I," Lee agreed, as he took her by the hand and led her from the Room of Requirement.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	38. Beauty and the Beast ft Remus

**A/N:**

 **Written for the February Event (Teamwork) over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Teamwork Prompts:** (Title) Beauty and the Beast, (dialogue) "No matter what has happened. No matter what you've done. No matter what you will do. I will always love you. I swear it." (C.J. Redwine)

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Remus

 **1000 Word Challenge:** Good

 **Gringotts:** Pairing: Cross Gen Het - Hermione/Remus

 **Word Count:** 390

* * *

Beauty and the Beast

"You should leave Hermione," he said turning his back on her.

The ragged middle aged man turned his back on her. He couldn't bear to look at the witch or the product of his evening. He was so disgusted in himself and he wouldn't blame her if she was as well.

It pained him to think that the broken and bloodied corpse that lay on the floor by the coffee table could so easily have been hers.

"No," she objected vehemently. "I won't leave you. I love you Remus."

The wizard scoffed loudly at the sentiment as he moved closer to the window and looked out at the flourishing garden.

"How could you love me? Tell me, how could you love someone who could do that to another human being, to someone that they love?" he asked her, pointing towards the body of the man who had once been one of his closest friends. "Don't you understand that it could have been you?"

Hermione closed the gap between the pair of them, stepping over the small pool of blood that was slowly trickling along the hardwood floor.

"No matter what has happened. No matter what you've done. No matter what you will do. I will always love you. I swear it." Hermione promised, placing her hand on Remus' shoulder, hoping to reach the man she loved.

"You shouldn't," he muttered, trying to shrug over her loving touch. "I'm a disgusting creature. I'm not whole. I'm barely even half a man. You are too pure and too good to saddle yourself with someone like me. You deserve better."

"Well unfortunately for you, it's not your place to decide." Hermione told him fiercely, full of conviction. "I choose to stay and be with you. Nothing you could say or do will change my mind because I know the love we have is strong and true."

Hermione walked around so that she was facing her beloved and kissed him softly along the jaw line, slowly inching closer towards his lips.

"I love you," she whispered before she captured his lips with her own, pouring all the love she felt for him into it.

"I love you too 'Mione," he murmured as he pushed her away. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"More than anything Remus, more than anything," she told him.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review**

 **All feedback is appreciate**

 **xoxo**


	39. Changed Forever ft Mr Granger

**A/N:**

 **Written as part of an assignment for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Task:** Write about an enormous change to someone's life.

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Mr Granger

 **1000 Word Challenge:** Gate

 **Word Count:** 1213

* * *

Changed Forever

"Daddy push me higher," laughed the little girl, swinging her legs back and forth as her curly brunette locks blew in the light breeze.

The middle aged man behind her chuckled heartily and naturally complied with her request. He could never refuse his little angel anything. He lived to make her laugh and smile.

* * *

The little girl ran towards the gate and smiled brightly at the sight of her waiting father. She remembered that he had promised her earlier that morning that he would take her swimming and then for a cheeky ice cream o long as she didn't tell her mum.

Even though both her mother and father were dentists, it was her mother who was the strictest in terms of what she could and could not eat.

She flung herself into his waiting arms and he picked her up spinning her around in his arms.

"Are you ready to go to the swimming baths kiddo?" he asked as he placed her back on to two feet and rubbed her on the top of her head.

"What do you think daddy?" she laughed as she handed her backpack to her dad, and waved goodbye to her best friend.

"Race you to the car," her dad suggested slapping her on the back. The smile on his daughters face was all the answer he needed. "Ready, steady, go."

Hermione dashed towards the car gleefully, looking over her shoulder to see her father pretending to be a slow runner. The time she spent with her father were some of the best time she ever had, and she frequently wished they didn't have to end.

Little did she know that less than one week later her entire world would be turned upside down leaving her confused and scared just as it would for any other seven year old child.

* * *

"Hermione could you come and help me with the washing up?" her mum called from the kitchen.

The young child jumped up from her seat and ran to join her mum, eager to help her in any way she could.

Just as she reached the doorway there was a loud bang from behind her and she turned around to find her father collapsed in a heap on the floor.

"Daddy," she cried, racing over to his side. "Daddy what's wrong? Daddy get up."

She gave his side a little nudge in an effort to wake him up, and when that yielded nothing, she tenderly placed her tiny hand on the side of his head and felt something warm and sticky.

Hermione slowly removed her hand and stared at it. Her entire palm was covered in crimson red.

"Daddy you're bleeding," she sobbed, burying her face in his chest just as her mother reached her side.

The young girl felt her mother place a loving hand on her shoulder. "Hermione, sweetheart, go and wash your hands and get ready for bed," she instructed in a shaky voice.

"But what about daddy? Is he okay? Is he – dead?" Hermione asked, lifting her head from his chest and turning to look at her mother for the first time since she arrived.

She had a calm and composed look on her face that, despite her best efforts, didn't fool her daughter one bit. In her eyes, Hermione could see that she was just as terrified and unsure about the man they both loved.

"No my darling, but please do as I say," she requested, trying to keep her voice even.

Hermione's eyes flickered from her father's unconscious body, to her mother and back again. She didn't want to leave her dad's side. She wanted to stay with him and look after him as he had done for her so many times.

"Now Hermione," her mother told her in a no nonsense voice when she made no attempt to move.

* * *

The weeks after her father's collapse saw Hermione's world change entirely. Her parents may have thought that she was too young to notice that something was amiss, but the observant child noticed more than they realised.

She noticed how her father had stopped picking her up from school and doing fun activities with her. It didn't matter how many times she begged and pleaded with him to take her to the park, the answer was always the same – he was too busy with work. It was something that even as a little girl she knew was a lie, she just didn't understand why.

She noticed how he appeared too weak to even lift a fork some das, let alone her.

She noticed how he winced whenever she gave him a hug good night. He tried to mask with a chuckle and a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

She noticed that she was spending an ever increasing amount of time with her auntie, and that her parents would have frequent, hushed conversations with her when they thought she wasn't listening.

One such occasion was a little over three months after her father's collapse.

Hermione had been struggling to sleep an she had padded down the stairs and towards the sound of her mum and aunt's voices.

She stopped dead on the bottom steps as she noticed that they were making an extra effort to keep their voices down.

"...chemotherapy isn't working as well as they hoped," her mother was saying in a hushed voice to her aunt.

"So what did the doctor say exactly?" her aunt asked as she set two mugs onto the pine wood coffee table.

"That if he doesn't get a transplant then he has another year to live at the most," her mother sobbed, throwing herself into her sister's arms.

Hermione's bottom lip quivered as she closed her eyes and felt a few tears slip down her cheek. Her mother was hurting and in pain.

"Mum," she whispered in a shaky voice. "Is – is daddy going to d-d-die?"

Her mother jumped out of her sister's arms and quickly wiped her eyes.

"No love of course not," she whispered soothingly, scooping her young daughter up into her arms and hugging her tightly.

"Then what's wrong with daddy?" she asked prying herself from her mum's arms and looking her in the eye.

Hermione's mum sighed and glanced over at her sister who nodded encouragingly.

"Sweetie, come and sit next to me on the couch," her mum requested. "I have something I need to tell you."

In the conversation that followed Hermione's mum told her about her father had been diagnosed with an illness known as cancer, and that the doctors were doing everything in their power to make him better, and that he needed something called a transplant. To make it easier for Hermione to understand, she explained it was similar to how as dentists they sometimes give people new teeth, except her dad needed some new cells to help him heal better.

The young girl nodded her head consistently throughout what her mother told her, finally accepting that her life would be forever changed.

It was in that moment she decided that she needed to start taking on more responsibility and do more around the house to help her mum and dad. They had more than enough to worry about without having to worry about her as well.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	40. Weekend Away ft Roger

**A/N:**

 **Written for the February Event (Teamwork) over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Teamwork Prompts:** (Emotion/Feeling) Frisky, (Dialogue)"What kind of hotel sells condoms?" / "My favourite kind of place."

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Roger

 **1000 Word Challenge:** Sign

 **Gringotts:** Pairing: Same Gen Het – Hermione/Roger

 **Word Count:** 386

* * *

Weekend Away

The young and in love couple pushed open the door to the hotel that Roger had booked them into for a weekend away as a treat for their six month anniversary.

Hermione's eyes drifted around the hotel lobby and it didn't take very long for her to notice the unmissable, bold sign in the shop window.

"What kind of hotel sells condoms?" she asked as they walked through the lobby towards reception, nodding towards the shop that had a bright neon blue sign that read 'CONDOMS SOLD HERE'.

"My favourite kind of place, that's what," he exclaimed a little louder than he intended to, drawing the attention of the majority of people in the lobby.

The young witch shook her head with a small smile on her face as her boyfriend ran off towards the small shop, leaving her alone to check them into their room for the weekend.

Roger really could be quite immature at times, and it was lucky for him that it worked well for him and was one of the many things she loved about him.

Just as she had finished checking them into their room, she felt her boyfriend wrap his arms around her waist.

"Are you done yet?" he asked huskily, planting an open mouthed kiss on her collarbone. "Because I want to ravage you, and I won't hesitate to do it right here and right now if you don't hurry up."

Hermione felt her face burn with her blush as the middle aged receptionist returned with their key card and passed it to her with a knowing smile on her face.

As soon as the key card was in Hermione's hand, Roger grabbed Hermione by the wrist and dragged her towards the elevator seemingly very eager to get started with their evening's activities.

Hotel Room

The witch barely had a chance to take in her surroundings before her impatient boyfriend flung her onto the springy bed and started ravishing her, treating her as though she was the most desirable woman on earth.

"I am going to make you feel things you never thought it possible to feel," he whispered between kisses.

As the wizard set to work on fulfilling his promise, Hermione was sure as anything that she was in for an unforgettable weekend away, and she didn't mind one bit.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	41. Happy Valentine's Day ft Monatague

**A/N:**

 **Written for the February Event (Teamwork) over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Teamwork Prompts:** (Object) Card/Love Letter, (Restriction) Must take place on Valentine's Day

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Montague

 **Gringotts:** Pairing: Same Gen Het – Hermione/Montague

 **1000 Word Challenge:** Card

 **Word Count:** 516

* * *

Happy Valentine's Day

Hermione stretched and yawned as she woke up to the smell of freshly made coffee and something burning.

That could only mean one thing – that it was Valentine's Day, the only day of the year that her husband made any effort at all to prepare a meal, and every year it was steadily getting worse. She wouldn't be surprised at all if he managed to set the house on fire this year after the near miss from the year before.

She turned over on to her side a saw an envelope sitting on the chest of drawers with her name written on it in his trademark scruffy handwriting.

Hermione picked the envelope up and carefully removed the card.

On the front was an enchanted image of an otter receiving a bunch of flowers from another otter, and then hugging it tightly. It warmed her heart to see a small reference to her patronus.

Upon opening the card she found that he had written her a short essay and a small smile crept onto her face.

 _My darling Hermione,_

 _Every day that you are in my life is one more than I ever thought you would be in it._

 _Every morning when I wake up I thank my lucky stars that you gave me a chance, especially after the way I used to treat you._

 _I still don't know why you put up with me some days, but I'm glad that you do. My life is so much better for having you in it._

 _I know I don't tell you this enough, but I love you more than life itself. You make my world a brighter and better place, and you make me want to be a better man._

 _Happy Valentine's Day sweetheart._

 _I love you_

 _Your Graham_

She laughed lightly to herself as she padded over towards the door and grabbed her dressing gown, before walking downstairs to join her boyfriend.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him on the collarbone.

"Thank you for my card Graham, I loved it," she whispered as she rested her chin on his broad shoulder. "Do you want any help?"

Her husband whipped around quickly and said, "Absolutely not Mrs Montague. I'm going to treat you like a princess today so take a seat at the table and I'll bring you breakfast."

Hermione nodded her head warily and walked through the glass door that separated the kitchen from the dining room. As she sat down she wondered what culinary 'treat' her husband would bring her. She knew for a fact that whatever it was it would surely be burnt to a crisp.

"Ouch shit!" she heard him exclaim from the kitchen.

"Are you sure you don't want any help honey, it wouldn't be any problem at all," Hermione called from the dining room.

"No, everything's good in here, no fire at all love," he answered, shortly followed by the fire alarm sounding.

Hermione laughed to herself as she stood up and walked towards the kitchen, curious as to just what her husband had managed to set alight.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	42. Reaction ft Fenrir

**A/N:**

 **Written for the February Event (Teamwork) over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Teamwork Prompts:** (Emotion/Feeling) Provocative, (dialogue) "I love you, you belong to me." / "I don't belong to anybody. I'll _never_ let anybody put me in a cage." / "I don't want to put you in a cage; I want to love you!"

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Fenrir

 **1000 Word Challenge:** Evening

 **Gringotts:** Pairing: Interspecies – Hermione/Fenrir

 **Word Count:** 480

* * *

Reaction

"That's it, I'm leaving," Hermione stormed, grabbing her bag. "How are you accuse me of cheating on you? I have been nothing but faithful to you since day one."

The witch attempted to pass her boyfriend, only to find him unwilling to budge. He had a feral, uncompromising look in his eye, and for the first time since she came up with her plan, she questioned whether it would work

"Then why did that filthy vermin have his hands all over you Hermione?" he hissed, snatching the bag from his girlfriend's hand and tossing it to one side.

Hermione rounded on her boyfriend, anger written all over her face. This was not how the evening was supposed to be going. Sure, he was meant to be jealous but he was not supposed to be coming close to accusing her of cheating.

"He did not have his hands all over me. I was dancing - with a friend," she retorted furiously. "And if you paid attention to me once in a while I wouldn't have to go out."

"But he was also your ex. I don't like it one bit," he growled, grasping her wrists tightly. "I love you, you belong to me."

Hermione clenched her jaw and narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend. How dare he have the nerve to say that she belonged to him?

"I don't belong to anybody." Hermione argued back, wrenching her arm out of his grip. "I'll _never_ let anybody put me in a cage."

Fenrir stepped back and his hands fell to his side. His face fell into a frown as he regained control of his wolfish side.

"I don't want to put you in a cage; I want to love you!" he told her earnestly.

The witch's features softened slightly and she lowered her eyes to the ground.

"Then why don't you ever show it?" she asked quietly. "Why do you make me feel as though I'm invisible? It's as though you don't realise I have needs."

"Oh I know you have needs my sweet. Allow me to remind you just how well I can take care of them," he whispered, as he picked her up and threw her onto the bed.

Hermione giggled softly and quietly as her boyfriend got to work, unable to believe that her plan had worked, especially since only moments it had all be going wrong and could have ended very differently.

She smiled internally as Fenrir began to ravish her on the bed. Hermione was pleased that he was finally giving her the attention that she had been craving for weeks. It was just a shame that she had had to all but provoke this primal reaction out of him.

However as he began to take her to pleasure that she hadn't felt in what felt like forever, she could safely say it was well worth it.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	43. You're Late ft Benji

**A/N:**

 **Written for the February Event (Teamwork) over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Teamwork Prompts:** (Dialogue) "You're late." / "You're stunning." / "You're forgiven.", (Plot/Action) Going on a romantic date

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Benji

 **1000 Word Challenge:** Front

 **Gringotts:** Pairing: Cross Gen Het – Hermione/Benji

 **Word count:** 574

* * *

You're Late

Hermione glanced up at the clock for perhaps the dozenth time that evening. It was already six thirty, and her boyfriend was already fifteen minutes late arriving to pick her up for their anniversary date.

She sighed heavily as she sat down on the cream couch. It didn't come as a surprise to her that he was running late. It was his natural personality, but that didn't make it any less annoying. She had hoped that he would make more of an effort on this particular day.

The knock at the door drew her out of her musings. She quickly stood up and headed towards the front door and swung it open.

"You're late," she stated with a frown on her face, moving out of the way so that he could come in.

Benji smiled at her sweetly, and produced a bunch of flowers from behind her back, "You're stunning."

Hermione fought the smile that wanted to appear on her face as she took the flowers from his hand and conjured a vase for them.

"You're forgiven I suppose," she sighed, as he kissed her chastely on the lips. "So where are we going tonight?"

The wizard smiled wickedly at her before kissing her quickly on the lips.

"Now that my love is a surprise," he told her. "Go and get your coat."

* * *

He held her hand tightly as they walked down the busy street together. It appeared as though almost every person in the borough of London had turned out for the event.

It was the first time in a few years that Bexley had been fortunate enough to play host a fun fare, and Hermione couldn't believe that Benji had decided to bring her.

After taking to her to pretty much every stall possible and winning her a whole host of prizes, Benji dragged her over towards the Ferris Wheel.

As the Ferris Wheel neared the highest vantage point Hermione felt Benji shift next to her.

She glanced over at him out of the corner of her eye and noticed that he was rooting around in the inner pocket of his jacket. She wondered what could be so important that he had to do it now.

Hermione averted her eyes back to the crowd below and pensively observed the goings on below.

The majority of the people there were young couples who looked as in love as she was with Benji.

She could see a young girl who was no older than fifteen jumping into her boyfriend's arms and kissing him as he handed her a large pink teddy bear that he had won.

"It's so beautiful from up here Benji," she whispered turning to face her boyfriend.

"Yes, yes you are," he answered, making sure to look her directly in the eye as he got down onto one knee.

"B-B-Benji what are you doing?" Hermione asked as he took her small hand into his.

"Hermione Jean Granger, you have made me the happiest man alive these past six months and I love you so much. Will you marry me?" he asked.

The witch gasped quietly and her eyes began to fill with tears of joy as she nodded her head.

"Yes," she squeaked out. "I would love to."

Benji slipped the ring onto Hermione's ring finger and kissed it sweetly.

"Thank goodness you said yes. It would have been a pretty awkward ride down if your answer had been any different."

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	44. One Look - HermioneCho

**A/N:**

 **Written for the February Event (Teamwork) over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Teamwork Prompts:** (Colour) Lavender, (Emotion/Feeling) Sensitive

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Cho

 **1000 Word Challenge:** Sensitive

 **Gringotts:** Pairing: Same Gen Slash – Hermione/Cho; Verbs – Glance, Feel, Kill, Turn, Reduce; Nouns – Shoulder, Dress, Woman, Mess, Place, Door, Rule, Exception; Adjectives – Hurt, Weak, Dead, Strong, Confident, Sensitive, Rude; Homophones - Pair

 **Word Count:** 286

* * *

One Look

Hermione cast a backwards glance as she made her way through the door of the Room of Requirement.

She could feel her heart shattering to pieces as she watched Cho gently place her hand on Harry's shoulder. Hermione wished that it could be her in Harry's place.

The pair had been dating now for a few weeks, and every time she looked at them it hurt her. Hermione couldn't believe that she had encouraged Harry in his pursual of Cho, but then again she hadn't expected all these feelings to come fluttering to the surface.

Hermione blinked back the tears as she observed the girl in the lavender dress kiss Harry.

Her eyes flickered open and her beautiful brown eyes met Hermione's. The witch forced a weak smile and just as she was about to turn away she noticed that the Ravenclaw's eyes had narrowed. If looks could kill, Hermione was sure that she would be a dead woman.

Hermione rapidly exited through the door and ran towards the nearest bathroom unable to understand what she had done to make Cho dislike her so much.

She yanked open the nearest cubicle door and slammed it closed behind her just as the floodgates opened.

The Gryffindor had always considered herself to be a strong and confident witch. Whenever others were rude to her she would brush it off, whenever her crush was with someone else she would tell herself that they weren't good enough for her anyway, but it seemed Cho Chang was the exception to the rule.

With one look the Ravenclaw had managed to reduce her to a blubbering sensitive mess, and Hermione had a feeling that it wouldn't be the last time this happened.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	45. Star Struck - HermioneGilderoy

**A/N:**

 **Written for the February Event (Teamwork) and as part of an assignment for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) **

**Teamwork Prompts:** (word) Heartthrob, (Colour) Rose Red

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Gilderoy

 **1000 word challenge:** Display

 **Gringotts:** Pairing: Cross Gen Het – Hermione/Gilderoy; Adjectives – Glorious, Sunny, Hard, Sparkling, White, Red, Slight, Great, Little; Nouns – Street, Display, Book, Window, Historian, Body, Response, Compliment, Goldfish, Bone, Coffee, Sensation, Skin, State, Place, Road; Verbs – Meet, Admire, Form, Spread, Reply; Homophones – You're

 **Word Count:** 312

* * *

Star Struck

It was a glorious sunny day and as Hermione walked down the street her attention was suddenly captured by an attractive book display in the window that was advertising a meet and greet with the vastly acclaimed author and historian Bathilda Bagshot.

The recent graduate backtracked a couple of steps to admire the display even more and found herself colliding with a hard body.

She quickly whipped around and began to apologise profusely, her words trailing off into nothingness as she realised who she had bumped into.

There was no mistaking who it was. His signature, sparkling white toothy grin, the perfectly groomed golden locks and the chiselled bone structure that made him completely and utterly irresistible to women all over, including herself and earned him the moniker of 'international heartthrob'.

It was the one and only Gilderoy Lockhart.

"You have the most beautiful rose red blush," he whispered huskily in his honey voice.

The star struck teenager's mouth opened and closed several times as she tried to form a response to the compliment she had just been paid. She was sure she must look like a goldfish.

The handsome man chuckled lightly to himself and gave her another brilliant smile. He was completely enchanted by the woman.

"Would you like to go for a coffee?" he asked as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Hermione felt as though she had died and gone to heaven as his fingertips grazed casually against her skin causing her to experience a slight tingling sensation that rapidly spread from behind her ear throughout her entire body.

Knowing that it would be pointless trying to form a reply in her current state, Hermione nodded her head slowly.

"Great," he grinned, taking her small hand in his own. "I know a great little place just down the road that I'm sure you're going love."

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


End file.
